My pet
by morlea
Summary: This is an RP no story. A pet, half dog half human collaps in frond of the Kurosaki Clinic. What does Ichigo do when he finds the pet and what will grow between them? Ichigo x Renji, M rated.
1. Chapter 2

**Okay this is an RP between me and fading from view, half the credit is hers. I want to thank her for doing this with me I really enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy reading this. About halfway through…Or earlier I really sorta stopped editing…so yeah sorry bout the mistakes that will be in it**** and all. My post are bold and Fading from View her posts are normal. Also, Renji's hair is down through the whole RP.**

**His hands stuffed deep in his pockets Ichigo walked home, kicking against a can on the ground and looking up at the sky a bit before looking down again. Turning and then only a bit before he was home. The teen pulled a hand out of his pocket to run it through his hair but froze when he saw something in**** frond of his house. A pet dog! But not one in a good state! Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw bruises and cuts. He went over to the man quickly and checked his breathing, sighing relieved when the man was still breathing, thinking for a moment he decided that the best thing to do was to let his father look at the half-dog, so Ichigo carefully put the man in his arms and lifted him up before quickly going into his house. The teen walked through it towards the where he entered the clinic. "Dad! I need you to look at him." Ichigo said before taking a step back so Isshin could look at the half-dog**

The pet didn't know what to think. After all, he had collapsed from blood-loss and being beaten by his owner's brother. She was the sweetest thing on earth, and now his trust for the full-humans vanished day by day. After darkness had taken over, he didn't know what to think...or believe. Believe that he would be saved.

**Isshin had shooed Ichigo away when he finished his ****examination. Blood-loss from the many wounds all over the pet's body. Helping him wouldn't be hard, just giving him blood and antibiotics so no infection would occur. Ichigo wasn't necessary. So Ichigo had left and started on his homework. Later though, when his father was done, Isshin had asked if Ichigo could look over the pet so that there was somebody when he woke up, Isshin had business to do. So Ichigo took the book he had to read and some paper with a pencil to make notes on and sat down on the chair next to the bed the pet was laying in.**

The half-dog's tail wagged slightly, still exhausted from his, fifth, attempt to escape the clutches of the abusive brother who always told him that he was stealing Rukia away from him. True, his master and the other had spent a lot of time together until Rukia had begged to get a pet. And as luck may have it, she picked him when he was about...eh, five? After a few years of being with the Kuchikis, Byakuya began to be violent...and it wasn't pleasant. The pet's left ear twitched to the sound of rustling paper. God...he was caught again, he was sure of it. No...he didn't want to move, not one bit. If he moved and opened his eyes, they might land on the one human he hated most. But, as his nose perked up slightly, catching a whiff of a different scent, he turned his head and opened his cherry-colored orbs halfway, staring at Ichigo with confusion flickering in his eyes.

**Ichigo kept his eyes locked on the book pages for a moment before he looked up to check on the dog, as he did every couple of minutes. "Ah you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked as he saw that Renji had his eyes open. Ichigo turned in his chair to look fully at Renji as he waited for an answer.**

Renji bolted into a sitting position, growling in a defensive manner with his hands clutching at the sheets tightly. His tail whipped from side to side while glaring at the teen, looking him up and down carefully. After a while, he forced himself to relax, his shoulders falling down and letting out small breaths. "Fine, thanks."

**"I found you outside of my house, passed out, looking really beaten up. I got you here and my dad took care of you. Could be a bit more grateful and growl and glare that much." Ichigo said before putting a paper between his book so to know where he had left and lay it aside.**

Renji blinked, then dropped his head, ears bending back atop his head in a depressed manner. "...sorry," he mumbled, releasing the sheets and staring at the flooring with questioning eyes. Would this spiky haired human take him back to the Kuchiki's like the others had once they found him and looked at his, as much as he hated it, collar to see what his name was and where he lived? "...habit..."

**"Well that's a bad ****habit; I could always kick you out...even though Yuzu would be so sad and cry...she always wanted a pet..." Ichigo sighed and scowled. "So how did you end up here? You ain't from around here, I never saw you before, and your not from the streets, you have a collar." Ichigo hadn't looked on the name tag yet but he had seen the collar**

"Just...takin' a walk..." the pet complied, his right hand lifting and touching the collar with his fingertips in a sickened matter. "I was just takin' a walk and was attacked by another one of my breed, nothin' to worry 'bout." He just prayed that the other male wouldn't be able to tell he was lying.

**"Sorry pa****l, but you didn't have any bite marks or scratch marks on you..." Ichigo stood up and stepped to bed. "So lemme see who you are." He said, reaching for Renji's collar to read what was on it.**

The redhead snarled, slapping the hand away. "Haven't ya ever heard of askin' what pet's names are instead a grabbin' at their collar?!" he snapped, baring his fangs, the, dreadfully so, fluffy crimson dog ears bending back in a defensive manner, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo, wondering silently how the other simply told him that he wanted to see his license and who he belonged too. No...he didn't belong to them as far as he was concerned. Dammit, he thought bitterly, should've torn it off before I collapsed.

**"I would, but since you lied about how you got here, you would have lied about this to. So it's better to just see for yourself." Ichigo snarled. "Name?"**

Renji lowered the hand he had used to smack Ichigo's away, frowning deeply. Okay, it wasn't his fault. "Renji Abarai," the pet answered simply, reaching both hands up and reaching behind his head, tugging at the clasp to the collar, trying to get the damned thing off him. "Yours?"

**"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Ichigo looked at Renji hands when they tugged on the clasp of his collar. "Want me to do that for you?" Ichigo asked.**

The redhead bit his lower lip. Fifty-nine percent chance of getting caught and sent back to that hellhole, the other percentage of being free. Looking up at the teen with a contemplating look, he released a heavy sigh, lowering his arms after the feeble attempts. "Yeah...if ya don't mind."

**Ichigo walked to the other side of the bed and had the collar of in no time, he carelessly tossed it onto one of the other beds and then sat back down on his chair again. "So again, how did you end up here?"**

"Got my ass kicked?" Renji replied, lifting a brow. "Kicked outta my house? Your pick." After all, he was free now, and with a shrug he lifted his left hand up, using his index finger to trace the freed flesh that he hadn't been able to rub in years. His eyes sparkled happily, poking his tongue out to trace his lips, then looked back up at the teen. "The bruises and scratches shoulda showed ya..." Honestly, he didn't want to explain. "I wanted...to get out of that house, is that so bad?"

**"I guess if you got beaten without a reason then no. But were you a good dog? I think you got your ass kicked."**** Ichigo noticed how Renji seemed to sparkle, his eyes sure did. Was it so bad to be owned? Ichigo wouldn't know, he wasn't a pet, still he wondered.**

Renji snarled, pressing his hands against the mattress, pushing off to stand before Ichigo with hurt-filled pools, which he blinked once they stung, hastily lifting his hands and wiping his eyes before the droplets could fall. "I was...I was my owner's favorite!" he defended, the pain that subsided earlier returned, falling down with his tail swaying. "Her brother didn't...he didn't -" The pet pressed his hands to the ground, pushing himself up with his eyes flickering. He didn't want to think about it...he wouldn't think about it.

**Ichigo looked a bit socked and blinked ****rapidly when Renji cried and fell down. He muttered some curses to his father and then something that sounded like: "I'm so not good at this shit," before he kneeled down next to Renji and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Common. I'll help you on the bed again."**

Renji shook his head, staring at the tiles while nibbling on his lower lip, causing a fang to pierce through it and making it bleed. "I'm fine..." he muttered, pushing himself off the floor with a stumble, almost tripping and falling headfirst into the floor again.

**Ichigo sighed, hard headed pet, didn't even know what was good for him. He growled when Renji almost f****ell again Ichigo's quick reflexes made Ichigo wrap an arm around Renji's waist to stop him from falling. Sighing again he guided Renji back to the bed again and pulled him on it. "Stay."**

The pet blinked, lifting his head to stare at Ichigo with questioning eyes. The teen didn't let him fall...and even put him back on the bed. Pushing himself up slowly, his cherry-colored orbs stayed on Ichigo, wondering why the spiky haired Kurosaki had helped him when he was acting like an asshole. Still, both had their reasons to act the way they did. His left dog ear twitched, tail flicking while sticking his tongue out to lick the blood up off his lip. And stay he did.

**Ichigo looked away fr****om Renji when he heard the front door close and smiled, Yuzu probably. He turned around and went to the door of the clinic. "Yuzu!" He called out. "We got a pet!" Yuzu's eyes grew wide when she stood in the door opening. "Ichi-nii!! He's so cute!!" She squealed and wanted to run to Renji and huggle and pet him. Ichigo foresaw it though. "He's hurt, so don't hug him too firm okay?" Yuzu nodded firmly and then went over to pet Renji's head carefully.**

Renji's reddish-brown eyes widened, staring at the girl, his hands placed in his lap while his heart felt like it was floating. After all, this girl was sweet, he could tell. And her scent proved innocence; it was like a lily...a flower of some sort. Sometimes he thanked his sense of smell. His tail wagged, grinning, hoping he wouldn't scare her away. He was told he had a tendency to scare little children... And remembering that, his dog ears fell to the side in a saddened matter. But now...he was told he was their pet now. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all? They'd get better, he was sure of it.

**Yuzu ****squealed again and hugged Renji, her happy face adorable and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. His little sister really was so sweet. "Renji. What do you eat? Dog food or human food?" Ichigo had to feed him right? The pet would probably be hungry**

When the word 'food' was mentioned, Renji looked up at Ichigo, his ears perked up, slowly lifting his arms and hugged the soft brunette back. "Eh...steak?" he asked, unsure of his decision. After all Rukia had to bring his food to him, not wanting her brother to stare displeasingly at the redhead. "Yeah, ya got steak?"

**"Yeah we do. Raw or cooked?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and used the same hand to rub the back of his neck. Yuzu pulled back from Renji and climbed on**** top of the bed to sit next to him. "Cooked of course! Raw steak is not good!" She said happily, and Ichigo smiled a bit again.**

Renji nodded in agreement with Yuzu, looking over at her after turning his head, ears twisting around, kind of disgusted once he heard something scurrying about. Might've been that one guy he sniffed before Ichigo came down the stairs, his tail lifting and swaying about in the air as his eyes looked about the room. So...this was a clinic, eh? Pretty interesting in his opinion. First time seeing one too, sadly. Then he looked back at Ichigo. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

**"I can****'t resist Yuzu's puppy eyes, she will absolutely use those if I say 'no'. Yuzu you'll look over him when I'm cooking okay? And then upstairs to make your homework." Yuzu got a sad look on her face. "But Ichi-nii! I want to stay with him!" Ichigo shook his head. "First finish your homework then you can go to Renji again." Yuzu pouted but Ichigo ignored it and went to the kitchen to make Renji's steak.**

The pet slouched, looking over at the girl with half-lidded eyes. Wasn't she scared of him? Wait, Ichigo did mention that Yuzu always wanted a pet, and she said that he was cute. But still, it didn't hurt to be careful, and curious. Kicking his feet gently, he turned his gaze to the ground. The atmosphere here was comforting and nice, though there were still some mysteries around this family for him, he stilled liked it. "So," he said, glancing over at Yuzu, "what grade are you in?"

**"Sixth! I'm twelve, h****ow old are you? Where do you come from? Did Ichi-nii get you for me? Or did dad get you?" Yuzu asked exited, she wanted a pet for so long! And Renji was so cute! And sweet and he was soft!! At least his hair was... She smiled big.**

"Uh..." he stammered. So many questions, and all so shocking. "Fifteen. Your brother found me outside this house..." Her smile was adorable, and had a pretty face to go along with it. He secretly wanted to laugh when she would finally go out and imagining Ichigo being overprotective made a small laugh fall out of his mouth, quickly coughing to cover it up. Well, at least the questions would be from a little girl instead of Ichigo and that other person in the house.

**Yuzu blinked. "What were you doing outside? Ah that's not important!" She ****hugged Renji again and giggled a bit. "We'll be great friends!! I'll make you something nice to eat tomorrow! You can pick anything! Oh and why are you still here?" Yuzu frowned a bit, she wanted to take Renji to the living room!**

"Well, I just got bandaged up," he replied, looking down on her and lifting his right hand to pat her on the head. Geez, he had such a soft spot for girls. Always so cute and sweet, it was hard to deny them things. "And its fine, I don't want to bother you. Hmm," He tilted his head to the side, tail swaying slowly, "Ichigo said you had homework. What kind? ...I might be able to help."

**"Ichi-nii won't le****t you probably." Yuzu pouted. "He says I have to do it myself so I learn it well and get good grades! I have to do some exercises for Japanese and Biology. Umm a little bit of Math...that was it!" She smiled again and lifted her hand to pet Renji's head as well. The smell of the steak was already subtitle in the air, since it was almost finished.**

Renji's nose caught the whiff of it, grinning while his ears leaned back in a motion of happiness. "Eh, he won't know if I help ya anyway," he chuckled, "besides, Math's easy." He leaned his head down to let Yuzu get a better reach, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. If he did help Yuzu, it would help him get his mind off of other things he didn't want to think about at that moment. After all, he was their pet, at least until Ichigo told him to get out...his eyes blinked, sadness over-riding the happy emotions at once. He didn't like that thought, not one bit.

**Yuzu laughed. "True!" She said and petting Renji's head better, she also let her hands go to his dog ears, ****squealing when she felt how soft they were. That was the moment Ichigo got back into the room, holding a plate with a good looking steak and in his other hand a glass of water. "I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I just got you some water." Ichigo smiled as he saw how happy Yuzu was, he really loved to see his sisters happy, and something about the pet...he couldn't lay his finger on it.**

A pleased growl escaped Renji's lips. Whoever knew ears could be so sensitive?! His back arched, tail wagging swiftly. Very, very sensitive. His eyes lifted to see Ichigo standing there, a smile spreading across his lips, "Thanks." But he didn't move. It felt nice to be petted, very nice. Nothing could beat a gentle hand scratching at ears. His left twitched while looking up at Yuzu, grinning.

**Yuzu smiled before she released his ears and gave him a small kiss on his chee****k. "I'll make my homework now! And then be back real soon! Ichi-nii why don't you take him to the living room? Pleaseee?" Ichigo sighed, "I'll think about it." He smiled a bit then again but scowled when Yuzu left the room. He got to the bed and handed Renji his food and water before he sat down on the chair again. "She didn't hurt you right? Else I'll tell her to be more careful."**

Renji blinked, staring at Ichigo while quirking a tattooed brow, "She didn't do anything, I'm fine. It takes more than questions and a hug to kill me." He was trying to joke, but somehow knew he was failing. Slowly, he ate the steak, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, chewing thoughtfully. This family was so welcoming, and Yuzu seemed so sweet, Ichigo seemed to be the determined, stubborn, type. Overall, mixture of personalities, and it made them all unique. His left ear twitched slightly, looking back up at Ichigo hesitantly.

**Ichigo was still looking at Renji, a look of amusement on his face. "What do you think of going to the ****living room after you finish that?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head. His eyes caught the twitching ear and he wanted to touch it...what!? No he didn't want that! Ichigo blinked a few times.**

The redhead shrugged, swallowing the meat in his mouth, parting his lips to speak. "I'd like to get outta this room...smells like blood, and I don't like it." he admitted, taking another bite out of the meat, chewing while veering to the side, staring at a poster with a woman on it. How could anyone miss that? he thought, cursing his stupidity. The woman was pretty, he'd say that much, and her smile was like a mother's. Was she a model? No...it had the name underneath it in Japanese, so she couldn't be one. But she would make a good one. Her hair flowed and her eyes were closed, flowers painted around her, as if to give it some sort of effect. Who is that?

**"Yeah, ****its okay I'll take you out, can you walk?" Ichigo asked before he followed Renji's gaze. "That's my mother." Ichigo said as he caught Renji staring at the painting. "My father still loves her dearly and that's why he keeps the painting here. To look at her and talk to her as he works. They say I got her eyes and my family says I got her smile...though I never smile like that, not so wide."**

Renji looked over at Ichigo. He couldn't compare if the painting's eyes were closed. But...to love someone that much earned his respect. Curiosity might kill him, but he was pondering on that smile part. It would be nice to see a smile, but he only saw it once, the second time because of Yuzu's giddiness while hugging him. True, not everyone's smile was the same, all were different. "Yeah, I can walk," Still holding onto the plate, he forced himself to stand, his tail falling and his cherry-colored orbs shimmering while slowly making his way to the direction Ichigo had gone to make the, tasty, steak. Stumbling a bit but it was the pain's fault, not his. He glanced over at the poster once more, saying a prayer within his mind and wishing her luck wherever Ichigo's mother was.

**Ichigo walked next to Renji, ready to catch him is he would fall again. His eyes were fixed on the tail. Ichigo had never touched a pet, so he act****ually didn't know what it felt like, but the orange haired teen stopped himself by shoving his hands in his pockets, only taking them out to open the door.**

The redhead placed the plate down where it belonged, eyes scanning his surroundings, it was a completely normal kitchen, everything wasn't expensive, nothing valuable to break. That made things easier in a sense. The fluffy ears atop his head flattened, he didn't like being a burden, that was the one thing he loathed most. Slowly, he looked over at Ichigo, this question prodding at him ever since he woke up, "Why'd ya help me?"

**"I can't leave a wounded person to die, or get hurt more. My name Ichigo, it means one to protect, or the one guardian, pick your choice. I really do protect people I care for, and people I don't know, because they could be good and innocent." Ichigo shrugged. "Here this way." He said, pulling lightly on Renji's arm before walking to the ****living room.**

Renji jerked, tumbling accidentally, damning his footing right now and grabbed onto Ichigo by instinct that was from his human half to grab something or in this case...someone, while falling to stop it. And thinking about it, he liked Ichigo's name...but cursed himself again for falling. Freakin' abuse must've made his legs bruised and he had ran away from the Kuchikis, so...that added to the list of cursing.

**Ichigo cursed lightly as well and quickly had an arm around Renji's waist. His other hand moved to take the plate and set it down. "Hol****d on." He said, his voice soft before he lifted Renji up again, the dog was weak, and not heavy (or Ichigo was just a strong guy) so he didn't mind it. Ichigo had the feeling he had to take care of Renji, because one, he found him two...well he just felt like he had to do that!**

The pet yelped, eyes wide and a blush covering his face. He didn't like being carried, it wasn't manly! His ears bent back while his tail swirled, adding more to his embarrassment. God...he must look like a High School girl with a crush! Not pretty in his opinion, looking up at Ichigo. "Put me down! I can walk, dammit!" he protested.

**"Yeah right, if I do that you'll fall again." Ichigo said, looking down and catching Renji's blush. Goddammit! The blush and the way Renji****'s ears stood! It was so cute! And looked so, stop it! Ichigo do not go further with those thoughts! Ichigo held Renji a bit firmer as he just continued to walk.**

Renji growled, crossing his arms and placing his chin against his chest, grumbling about how much he hated his life and how he hated his footing. Not even noticing he was relaxing in Ichigo's arms. They felt warm, and like they'd protect him from anything that tried to get at him. The teen blinked and quirked a brow at his thoughts. Okay...maybe he was tired, physically and emotionally. After all, a lot of things had happened and he even broke down and cried, cried for whatever-God-was-listening's sake! Slowly, his reddish-brown pools glanced back at the spiky haired Kurosaki. Number one guardian, eh? Suited him.

**Ichigo glan****ced down towards Renji and stared into his eyes, unable to pull away. Beautiful, those eyes were so beautiful. Ichigo forgot to walk and stood still, holding Renji to his chest his mouth slightly open. The pet had been through a lot...Ichigo figured, he was scared right after waking up, he didn't want to answer Ichigo's questions and he had cried. Ichigo would take care of the dog, he would make sure Renji could stay here, for Yuzu! He told himself, but wasn't completely sure about that.**

Renji blinked, then looked away when he realized that they'd been staring at each other. The blush returned as he looked down on his feet, seeing that his sneakers were dirty. Yes, he was trying to think about other things instead of how comfortable and safe he felt. These are my favorite too... he thought bitterly, staring at the old-time looking sneakers with the white covering the toes, the laces damaged. I bought these with my own hard earned money too... But, no matter how hard he tried, he always caught himself glancing back at Ichigo, biting his lower lip each time.

**Ichigo managed to get a grip on himself again and began to walk again, he sat down on the couch in the ****living room, Renji on his lap, and then he did it. Ichigo couldn't resist any longer. His long fingers ran over Renji's ears, scratching behind them gently. Ichigo was cursing mentally, how could he be doing this! He didn't want to! Right?! Gah confusing! He hated being a teenager, so full of hormones and yeah! That had to be it!**

The pet blinked with a gasp. Ears were being touched, touched! Again, but by the same gender...wait, what?! His eyes fell halfway shut, his left leg stretching out, pushing him towards the hand touching his ear. God, he wished he'd been scratched there more to avoid the strange pleasure, his back arching with a pleased growl, tail lifting and swaying from side to side. It felt too good for words when his, hated, fluffy ears were rubbed, eyes falling shut with his lips parted with soft pants. Ichigo's hand seemed more...effective than Yuzu's, and it was confusing him greatly. Damn ears...

**Ichigo stared amazed at the reactions his hand caused. His free hand moved to grip Renji's tail and let it run over it. Fluffy! So soft! Ichigo's lips parted as he looked down and let his hand scratch more intensely while he leaned a bit more over Renji. An image shot to mind, Renji arching and moaning underneath him, panting, begging. Ichigo shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, a blush tainting his cheeks, bad mental image! Ichigo knew he didn't like girls, a****nd though he only liked men but- but- but...Ichigo didn't know.**

"Mmm," Renji squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hands against the other's chest, "s-stop..." His eyes opened shivering. Freakin' tail was sensitive too! Well, of course, everyone had to know that...well, the pets did. And usually they have to avoid having it touched. The redhead just never thought he was one of those who had a tail that made them squirm. "I-Ichigo, stop!"

**"But you like it..." Ichigo whispered, stopping his hands but not pulling them away. Renji's tail was even more ****sensitive! Ichigo shivered as he registered Renji's hands against his chest...they were so warm...**

The redhead growled, slapping the hands away while glaring at the teen. "N-no!" he denied, blushing violent red, "I don't, so shut up!" Pushing away, the pet stood, ears bent back and tail limping. It felt good...too good. And that's what confused him. He didn't think he would like another guy touching his ears and tail. After all, he knew for a long time now that there was a difference between a girl's hand and a boy's. Girls were gentle, afraid. Boys...were...determined and rough at times. Punches told him that. Looking about quickly, he scrambled towards the bathroom. Not a very smart idea, but he needed to lock himself up...this...feeling bubbling up in his stomach wasn't natural. It was strange-fully tempting.

**Ic****higo blinked, Renji was gone...he blinked again, why had he done that? Ichigo could only come up with one answer, they were so fluffy and tempting...Ichigo could smack himself, he was so stupid! Sighing, he rubbed his temples and then followed Renji to the bathroom, he leaned against the wall outside the room. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm sorry..." He then said.**

Renji's back was planted against the door with his hands holding onto either forearm, trembling. It was weird. The touching of the ears, reacting, Ichigo touching his tail, and becoming high off of the strange pleasure. Lifting his head and resting the back of it against the wooden door, he took in air and released it. "Its fine..." he mumbled, then laughed a bit, "...just new to this stuff." He hadn't been held, touched in a loving way...so, who could act sane if they didn't have much love while their owner was gone and beaten by the other in the house? Then, being taken into another family just like that and have one hold you close...it was confusing. Swallowing, he raised his left hand up, rubbing his neck with his fingers, the thumb going left while the others stretched out to the other.

**"I won't do it again..." Ichigo felt ****guilty now, his touching Renji had obviously upset him, and he didn't want that! He wanted to protect the pet! Sighing, Ichigo closed his eyes and slid down to the ground to sit down against the door and wait for Renji to get out. If Renji fell again he could get hurt!**

The pet turned his head, ears twitching, catching the sound of the sliding and sitting down. Reaching his right hand up, he turned the handle, forgetting he was leaning on the door and having it pop open unexpectedly, yelping while falling with a curse. God, his luck was terrible today...why was that?

**Ichigo almost hated his ****excellent reflexes. When the door shot open and Renji yelped the first thing Ichigo did was move to the side and because of that, Renji had fallen onto him, his head smashing into Ichigo's nose, making the teen curse loudly as a hand shot up to his nose. Dammit! That really hurt! At least he had broken Renji's fall.**

Renji quickly got up, turning to face Ichigo with wide cherry-colored orbs. "Ah! Oh s-shit! I'm sorry Ichigo!" he stuttered, his eyes filled with concern. Reaching his hand down he gently pulled Ichigo onto his feet, his tattooed brows tilted and eyes shimmering with worry. "God...luck isn't on my side today."

**"S'okay, I don't think it's broken...just hurts like hell. A day full of non-luck is followed by a day full of luck****," He still had his hand over his nose but smiled a bit, his hand covering that up though. "Don't look so worried, it doesn't do your face good."**

"How can I not be worried, ya dumb ass?!" he snapped, his ears bending back, tail limp and only moving from side to side slowly. "I have the right to worry...I could've broken your nose. Why did ya do that anyway? It wouldn't have hurt me anyway." He reached his left hand up, taking hold of the wrist connected to the hand covering Ichigo's nose, pulling it away. "Lemme see if it's damaged."

**"Of course it would have hurt you! I couldn't help it, it was a reflex, I was ****just breaking your fall before I even knew it..." Ichigo looked to the side for a moment before turning back. "I'm fine; you don't have to look at it. It's okay really." Ichigo didn't like being fused over, and having Renji close...Ichigo might not be able to resist.**

"Quit being such an idiot and let me see it," Renji insisted. Geez, would it kill the other teen to just comply once and a while? Tugging at the wrist again, his ears perked up slightly, looking at Ichigo intensively. First Ichigo didn't care about him being close, now with the nose, possibly, damaged, stubborn brat won't let him see it? God, was this boy bipolar or something? And his eyes fell halfway shut. "Ya didn't need to save me from a minor fall though..."

**"Minor fall! ****That wasn't minor! You could have broken your skull or something!" Ichigo let Renji tug away his hand though and sighed heavily as if it was something really bad. "My nose is okay, really your head is hard but not that hard..." Ichigo muttered, still looking like he didn't like it and really he didn't.**

Renji looked down on the ground. "It's minor for me," he muttered, releasing the wrist with a sigh, his left ear twitching from slight annoyance. Always one to get into trouble. Leaning to the right, he leaned against the wall with his right hand pressed between the wall and him, geez, the pain in his legs was slightly getting better...when he didn't stand. His ears fell down against his head at this realization.

**"Commo****n, lets get back to the living room. You can still walk? Or do I have to carry you again?" Ichigo grinned a bit and ruffled Renji's hair a bit. "I don't like that this was a minor fall for you, you really must have had a bad time before you got here." He paused for a moment. "I won't force you to tell me anything, but just know that I can listen."**

The pet's face brightened a bit, looking at Ichigo with bright eyes. "I can walk," he grinned with a laugh. Relieved that the spiky haired Kurosaki wouldn't force him to explain anything. Using his hands, he walked, pressing them against the wall with a determined look on his face, tail swishing about to display the stubbornness.

**Ichigo shook his head, a small smile plastered on his lips as he followed Renji, ready to catch him again if he had to. But Ichigo wouldn't help him unless it really was ****necessary, Renji wanted to do it himself, wanted to do it really bad, the red head was stubborn. Ichigo liked that, it reminded him of himself.**

Renji stared ahead, a grin spreading on his lips, beaming once he saw that they almost reached the living room. Joy flowed through his veins, looking over his shoulder to look at Ichigo, which was a bad move since he moved too fast and tripped on the last step on the stairs, cursing his crappy luck again.

**"Renji! Be**** careful baka!!" Ichigo cried out, worry written on his face right away. He pulled Renji up by the back of his shirt and kept an arm around his waist. "Slow now, and be careful!" Ichigo warned.**

The half-dog glared at his feet, cursing them with every curse he could think of. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to trouble Ichigo at all. He almost broke his nose a couple seconds ago for God's sake!! It just...wasn't fair. The bottoms of his eyelids lifted, his hands raising and wiping his eyes angrily. "I'm fine, just dizzy..." he reassured, lowering his hands and looking at Ichigo with his tail swaying in a normal motion, ears straightened. "Ya can let go...I'm just fine."

**"I'll have dad look at your legs and feet, maybe there's something wrong with them..." Ichigo said, more like thinking out loud, he let go of Renji but stayed close again and made him sit down on the couch when they were in the living**** room.**

When his butt connected with the cushion of a chair, Renji shook his head, frowning deeply. "Just give 'em a few days, they'll catch up sooner or later, don't worry." Lifting his legs up, he set his feet on the couch with him, wrapping his arms around them and placing his chin on the curled knees, his ears bending back. "Hey..." he said while blinking his eyes, looking up at Ichigo, "there isn't a channel for missin' pets, is there?"

**"There is...but you're not going there. You're mine, erm ours now." Ichigo shook his head, blushing a bit and looking away. "I hope they will be okay, though ****I don't mind carrying you around..." Ichigo smiled a bit again. Damn he hadn't smiled this much in ages!**

Renji's ears perked up when Ichigo said that he belonged to him...it made a warm feeling spread about his entire body, his cherry-colored pools staring up at the teen with a look that could only be described as speechless. He was, for once, at a loss for words. "Um..." he spoke, finally finding his words while looking down and dropping his head with a blush, glad his hair would cover most of his face, "...thanks."

**"Welcome." ****Ichigo smiled wider. "It's getting late, dad will be home soon and Yuzu will start making dinner soon too. I have to leave though to give something to a friend of mine. I'll show you where you sleep after that. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as me..." Ichigo looked at Renji and took in his complete appearance.**

The pet looked up at Ichigo with a shrug. "I don't mind...see ya when ya get back?" he replied, eyes half-lidded as he looked down on the carpet. An hour, or something, without Ichigo was going to be...odd...he guessed, since he was grateful for the teen saving him and all that and telling him he wasn't going back to the Kuchikis made him all the more happier. Releasing his knees, he let his legs dangle off the edge of the couch, placing his hands on either side of himself, his eyes subconsciously lifting and his cherry-colored orbs connecting with Ichigo's brown ones. "Have fun."

**"I'll try." Ichigo said, freezing when he couldn't pull his eyes away from Renji's again, ****damn those cherry colored eyes were just like pools, endlessly Ichigo could sink in them. The teen stood up but didn't break the eye contact, not that he could, and stepped close to the chair Renji was sitting in. Ichigo got on his knees and placed a kiss on Renji's forehead before quickly standing up again. "Be good, you can call Yuzu if you need anything." Then he turned around and left the house after pulling on his shoes and jacket.**

A blush painted itself on Renji's face, staring after Ichigo with wide orbs, his tail laying limp at his side as he lifted his left hand up, brushing his fingers against the kissed site, his ears bending back from embarrassment. The gesture was sweet...and very kind. Besides, now he was beginning to think of Ichigo as that one guy...was it Rome- The fifteen year old mentally slapped himself, forcing himself to push those thoughts aside. No way could this be happening. He'd heard of masters and pets having abnormal bonds...but did they ever think of explaining what they meant by that?! Nodding, he reassured himself to be good. He didn't want to leave this place. So comforting and easily welcoming.

**Yuzu couldn't stop glomping and petting Renji during dinner and even after. The family didn't seem worried when Ichigo didn't come home for dinner. It was Yuzu who ended up showing Renji where he slept, and made a bed for him next to Ichigo's. She smiled at him and whished him goodnight before ****disappearing into the bathroom to get ready of the night. During dinner Isshin had agreed and told Renji that he could stay, he just couldn't resist Yuzu's puppy eyes.**

Renji was thankful that he was allowed to stay and promised he'd be good. Sitting down with a sigh, looking about the room with tilted brows. He was worried about Ichigo, whether he'd admit it or not...which he wouldn't, he had laid on the teen's bed, not really wanting to move, his tail curling around him and dangling off the bed as his ears fell to the side, his eyes shut. Not even noticing that everything that had happened had exhausted him, clutching at the sheets with a sigh. Yuzu was the sweetest girl he'd met, the dark haired girl, Karin, was almost like her brother, and Ichigo's father seemed to care about his children's' happiness, and he was funny from time to time. A weird, nice, family. He liked it...a lot.

**Ichigo came back late in t****he evening, he tried to be quiet so not to wake up his younger sisters but ended up limping to his room when he hit his toe onto the door. His hair was a mess, his lip was split, other then that he didn't look different from when he left. Ichigo had gone to Chad, they had to make a project together and Ichigo had to give him something but on the way back he was harassed by some gang, stupid people thinking he was weak. Well Ichigo learned them there lesson, gained a few bruises on his stomach but that wasn't important! He had learned them their lessons! Ha! In your face!**

Renji's nose perked up to the smell of blood from the slit lip, his eyes opening and his ear twitching. Groaning he pushed himself up with half-lidded eyes, staring at the door with his ears still slanted, hearing the sound of limping made him blink of couple of times, his dog, over protectiveness, kicking in, his hands' grasp tightening on the sheets.

**Ichigo carefully opened the door to make as less noise as he could and closed it just as ****careful. "Ah you're still awake." He whispered. "How was dinner? Yuzu was nice, I think?" Ichigo smiled, wincing as that pulled onto the wound and licked his lip.**

"Ichigo," Renji frowned, "your hurt." Looking up with whatever lighting was in the room, not even caring if his crimson hair glowed brilliantly like always or if his ears twitched. Worry was on his face, his tail swaying. "What happened?"

**Ichigo moved to sit down next to Renji and ran a hand through his crimson hair, it was just as soft as Renji ears! "Nothing really, the usual." Ichigo shrugged.**

Renji slapped the hand away. "I wanna know what happened," he snarled, looking over at Ichigo with concern flickering in his eyes, "how can I...get used to living here if I don't know what 'the usual' is?" Frowning deeply, he turned his head and stared at the wooden flooring, ears twitching to capture the sounds around him.

**Ichigo blinked. "I stand ****out; people think my hair is weird, so I am weird. A group of people wanted to beat the crap outta me, so I learned them a lesson. It happens a lot around here." Ichigo sighed. "I'm fine, it's not bad this time, I came home much more wounded not so long ago."**

Renji glanced back at Ichigo, his heart sunk. Sounded terrible... Looking the teen over, he counted about four or five bruises, the slit lip should count...and the fact that Ichigo's hair was disorganized more than before. Reaching his left hand up, he reached towards the teen's hair, stopping before the touched the strands, a blush appearing on his face. What was he thinking? "I...see," he spoke, placing the hand on the mattress and staring down on it, "sounds like hell."

**"Like I said: The usual around here. Now if you don't mind I'll get dressed for bed." Ichigo stood up and went t****owards his closet, he took out comfortable pants and threw it down on the bed before he reached up with his arms and gripped the back of his t-shirt with it before pulling it over his hand and tossing it aside. He had an old scar on the left side of his stomach and one or two bruises, other then those his skin was flawless. After his shirt, his pants followed and Ichigo stretched out before putting on the pants he took out of his closet.**

The pet stared, his ears flattening against the top of his head with his fangs nibbling on his lower lip, the tail flicking then returning, flicking then returning, slowly making his way to his feet and trailing over to Ichigo while his eyes took in the sight before him, reaching a hand out and letting his fingers leave feather-like touches on the teen's back. Tense... Blushing after realizing that stupid gesture, he slowly took his hand away, ears standing tall, his alert on high. God...maybe Ichigo would find him to be a freak, more than he already is, if he noticed the touch.

**Ichigo shivered when he felt a very light touch on his back, but it really was a touch. He turned around to look at Renji but his eyes got lost following Renji's tail. "Don't bite your lowe****r lip that much, it will bleed." Ichigo said after having pulled his gaze to Renji's face. The teen stretched his back again a bit, damn he really was tense, and then sat back down on the bed, his arms behind him as he leaned back.**

Renji blinked and nodded slowly, letting himself relax as he sank down onto the floor, his right ear twitching slightly, looking to the side with his tail slightly curled around him, lifting his left hand up and rubbing the back of his neck, still wondering if this was a dream, not able to actually believe he was free.

**Ichigo couldn't resist, he was on the floor in a second and had his hand wrapped around Renji tail again, running his hand over it and looking ****fascinated at it. So attractive, Ichigo thought, this man is so beautiful.**

The half-dog veered over to Ichigo with wide eyes, growling. He did not want the teen to touch his tail. Who knew what would happen, damn thing was so sensitive and - a soft whimper passed his lips, reaching over to grab hold of Ichigo's hand to stop him, leaning forward slightly while doing so, his lips parted with a weak glare. "Ichigo, don't..."

**Ichigo looked remorseful before he looked into Renji's eyes again, he looked a bit confused then. "Why? I'm not hurting you am I? Yuzu touches them too..." Ichigo looked to the wooden floor but didn't let go of Renji's tail, though he did stop to move his hand.**

Soft breaths were released as the redhead shook his head. "No, y-you're not hurtin' me, I told ya already that it'll take a lot more than that to hurt or kill me." he replied, eyes halfway open while staring at Ichigo. "It...it's just too damn sensitive, and I don't..." He released a heavy breath. "Want to do anythin' stupid that'll get me kicked out."

**Ichigo let out a relieved breath. "****Anything what will happen in this room will not get you kicked out, I promise." With renewed confidence Ichigo let his hand run along Renji's tail again, his other hand lifting to scratch behind his ears again. He wanted to see Renji move like that again and pant and see those eyes!**

Renji's eyes widened, his face flushing. "N-no..." he whimpered, staring at the spiky haired Kurosaki with glazed cherry-colored pools, his breath getting a little heavier, grabbing feebly at the hands to try and stop them. "I-Ichigo, please...don't." His canines showed easily with his mouth opened, his ears bending back.

**"Sshh****, it will be okay. I promise." Ichigo's voice was soft when he leaned in and kissed Renji's dog ear. "I won't hurt you, relax and let me make you feel good. You deserve it." Ichigo placed another kiss on Renij's ear and wondered what would happen if he sucked on the tip of the fluffy red ear.**

The pet's hands finally grabbed hold of something, which happened to be Ichigo's shoulders, shutting his eyes with a soft moan while his tail swayed as far as it could go, licking his lips and biting softly on Ichigo's collar-bone, his face showing how this was effecting him. Almost like the half-cats with catnip, which all the half-dogs found hilarious.

**Ichigo gasped as he was bitten and then shivered. Ichigo had never thought that Renji's ears and tail were that ****sensitive. The look on his face was as if he had taken some drug that had brought him ecstasy. Ichigo licked his lips before he just had to find out what it would do to suck on Renji's ears. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly and gently on it.**

Renji's head fell slightly, his fangs releasing the skin while whining, his hands sliding down Ichigo's chest and pulling his ear out of the boy's mouth when his head fell back, arching up against the orange head with a whimper, letting his head come back up and getting onto his knees, kissing Ichigo's neck shyly, the pet's hands lifting themselves and burying their fingers into the orange strands, his eyes halfway open and glazed over. This had to be what happened to all the pets that had overly-sensitive tails.

**Ichigo tilted his head to the side to give Renji more ****access to his neck and leaned forward to suck gently on Renji's ear again. His hand on Renji's tail made longer and a bit firmer strokes until he reached the end and played with it for a bit. He moved his hand away from Renji's ear to slide it to his back and hold the pet that way, close but no too close, not wanting to overwhelm Renji.**

The redhead grazed his fangs along Ichigo's neck, letting his tongue caress it while whining, his eyes sliding shut while his lips kissed up the trail of saliva after reaching the end with a husky growl, scooting closer so he could sit on Ichigo's lap. Why was this happening to him? As far as he knew, he didn't deserve such treatment... His eyes reopened, blinking once he noticed the small scratches still on his hands. Pulling away to look at Ichigo directly and to get his ear released, his reddish-brown orbs wide. "I-Ichigo -"

**Ichigo was confused. Ren****ji was so into it, he knew it! He has just started reacting! Caressing his neck like that. Ichigo shivered as he thought back to it. "Yes Renji?" Ichigo asked, panting softly as he looked back at Renji, his brown eyes half lidded.**

"I..." A blush spread across his face, staring to the side at the floor, his ears bending back, "I'm not...sure if I..." His cherry-colored orbs returned to Ichigo with worry shimmering in his eyes. "I mean...I've never...liked..." The words were hard to find to describe his confusion and to admit that one fact he didn't want to think about beside the other one.

"**Not sure if what? Never liked who?" Ichigo asked, placing a kiss on Renji's nose. The teen released the half-dog's tail but let his other hand move up to play with Renji's fluffy ears again. Ichigo blamed it all on his feeling to protect, Renji was so fragile or so it seemed, he had been hurt really bad. Ichigo wanted to take care of him, that was what the teen told himself just so he wouldn't have to admit that he was attracted to the pet. **

"I," Renji hung his head, both to hide his blush and to give Ichigo a better reach to his ears, "...I really...like you." Yes, that's what he was unsure of...if when he told Ichigo that he would be pushed away or if the teen even liked him. Well...Ichigo was petting his ears, but that kind of didn't count. Besides, he's only known Ichigo for a day, that didn't seem right in his opinion. A day of knowing the teen and being automatically attached. Sure, Ichigo saved him, took him in, and...was the nicest person he's ever met.

**Ichigo smiled again, the biggest he had today****, the smile actually almost matched that of his mother's on the painting in the clinic. "I want to take care of you, and also I'm attracted to you...But it's been an exhausting day for you..." Ichigo slid his hands away from Renji's ears to slide them thoroughly through his hair. "Maybe it's best to go to sleep...You can sleep here in the bed..."**

The pet's ears bent back, lifting his head. "...I'm fine, got a nap in before you came through the door. And you banged your foot against the door." he pointed out simply, left ear twitching, eyes stuck on Ichigo's smile. He took in some air then released it while licking his lips, his tail lifting and swaying. He does have his mother's smile, with that thought, a huge grin spread across his face, suits him. Just like his name.

**"What's that grin for?" Ichigo asked, looking intensely at Renji's face to try and read it. His hand fell away from Renji's hair to cup his cheek and stroke his thumb over Renji's lips. The smile was still in place and Ichigo****'s chocolate brown eyes were softer than usual, when he frowned, the smile made him look less hard, more relaxed too.**

Renji felt the evil, bastardous, blush return, staring up at Ichigo, "No reason." His lips tingled at the feel of Ichigo touching it, his ears lifting and hoping Ichigo wouldn't notice his tiny, little, white lie. Shifting his eyes to the side then back.

**"Really? I haven't seen you grin for no reason before..." Ichigo grinned a bit himself now, letting his thumb run over Renji's lip again. "If you don't want to sleep, then what do you want to do?" The look in Ichigo's eyes was certainly perverted as he looked at Renji.**

Renji's ears bent back, the defensive part of him kicking in. "I can grin for no reason if I want too," he frowned, his blush deepening in shade, "...and to that question...I dunno." His tail curled slightly at the end, looking down at the thumb with his right ear twitching. Damn teasing limb! Parting his lips with an evil twinkle in his eyes, his fangs bit lightly at it, as if to playfully warn Ichigo. Renji didn't want to hurt the other, not at all.

**"Oh! You bit me!" Ichigo cried out, though the twinkle in his eyes told Renji that he was just playing. The teen didn't pull away his thumb though, he pu****shed the limb into Renji's mouth a bit, grinning, his other hand reached for the curled tip of Renji's tail, taking a hold of it a moving the tail from left to right.**

The redhead's ears flicked from side to side, then bent back with a growl while biting a little harder, as if to say: "Don't touch that, dammit!" and let his tongue slide over the small wounds on the teen's finger, looking at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, his eyes shimmering with playfulness and something else he couldn't name. Flirting wasn't his cup of tea anyway...

**Ichigo had yelped when Renji bit down harder and made a small wound, he was about to say something about it when Renji licked the wound, making Ichigo forget all thoughts about saying something ****disappear. The teen shivered a bit before he leaned in closer, gave the tip of Renji's tail a small squeeze. "Or what?"**

Renji snarled, releasing the thumb with a small string of saliva connecting the finger to his lips, glaring at Ichigo with a red face. Freakin' flirt. A shudder erupted through his body once his brain finally caught up, sending the feeling of pleasure down his spine. "Bite me," he growled. Bad answer to the question, but that's all the half-dog could come up with.

**"Bite you? Sure why not..." Ichigo grinned and leaned closer again to nuzzle Renji's neck and then bite down on it, not to hard though, just as Renji had done to him. It had less effect though, since Ichigo didn't have as sharp canines as Renji had. Ichigo squeezed Renji's tail again, his grin widening.**

Renji shivered, his ears bending back while his arms made their way around Ichigo's neck, somehow. A growl made its way out of his mouth, sensitive...great, his neck was sensitive too. Who would've thought? Well, having not been treated like this before, it made sense. Renji squirmed, burying his face into his left arm around the teen's neck, whimpering, "I-I didn't...mean it l-like that."

**"How did you mean it then?" Ichigo asked, releasing the patch of skin to suck on the same spot before he bit down again, lower this time, his own arms winding around Renji's waist to pull him onto Ichigo's lap.**

The pet really wished that Ichigo had a shirt on right now, at least something he could tug at. Soft pants were, once again, being released as Renji lifted his head, resting his chin on the forearm, licking his lips with a soft growl. Where did Ichigo learn this stuff?! Honestly...first impressions were deceiving. His back arched, while his right hand slipped down, grabbing at the wrist that was connected to the hand torturing his sensitive tail.

**Even if Renji was holding his wrist, Ichigo still let his hand continue to squeeze and run over the end of Renji's tail, his grin was wider again when he pulled back from his bite to give a long lick up over Renji's neck before moving to whisper in the others ear. He still wanted an answer! "What did you mean by it?" He asked again.**

Renji pulled back enough to look Ichigo in the eyes, deciding to try his hardest to change the subject. "Ya know...I never took you for the flirtatious type, it's actually surprising." he grinned with a short laugh while his eyes became clouded, staring at Ichigo with a pleasure-filled expression.

**"Really? Well you'll learn a**** lot more about me..." Ichigo grinned back at Renji, pressing forward he nibbled on Renji's lower lip for a moment. "Common, answer the question now." Ichigo said, making his voice sound a bit whining.**

Oh! Idea! Renji shoved Ichigo down; licking at the teen's neck and grazing his fangs along the flesh as well, his tail...he hoped...was free, ears bent back while lifting his head after nibbling on the collar-bone, looking at Ichigo with mischievous eyes. "Make me." he grinned with a laugh.

**Ichigo blinked, then gasped, okay...he hadn't seen that one ****coming...not that he wasn't enjoying it! But Renji did have to know who was in charge here. So Ichigo quickly moved his hands to grip Renji's, moved his legs on either side of Renji before rolling him around so that Ichigo was straddling him and pinning his hands and arms down. "Sure." He said, grinning back before leaning down to nibble on Renji's collar-bone.**

A surprised yelp escaped Renji's mouth once their positions were swapped, gasping out when he felt Ichigo's teeth bite at his skin, swallowing roughly while whimpering, his tail acting like it was sweeping the floor beside him, whipping from side to side while his ears shot up, arching his back with a low moan. Dominance really didn't mean much right now, since Ichigo was better than him at this. Wait... "Ichigo," he panted out, "...have you done this before?"

**Ichigo froze**** and swallowed hard, his molesting of Renji's skin stopping for a moment to speak. "Erm, well I-I know how to do it!" The teen licked his lips nervously.**

Renji snarled, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo. "That doesn't answer my question!" he shouted angrily, not caring if he woke anyone in the house up, though he did promise to be: a good dog. "You did, didn't you?!"

**Ichigo quickly moved a hand over Renji's mouth to make him be quiet. "Shh****, you'll wake the others up!" He hissed angrily, frowning again. He then went quiet again; he wouldn't tell Renji that he really had done it already. Nope, no way.**

Renji grabbed at the hand, trying to pull it away with a glare, then parted his lips and bit the hand, ears bent back and his tail frizzing. Why wouldn't Ichigo just answer that damn question?! It's not that hard unless - His reddish-brown eyes widened, and then his tattooed brows knitted together.

**Ichigo held back a cry when he was bitten, his frown turning into a glare. "I'll pull it away if you keep your voice down." The teen then pulled his h****and away, trusting Renji to be quiet. Ichigo studied Renji's expression, frowning down at him again. Why was it so important anyway?**

"No way in hell!!" he snapped, backing up with his eyes flickering angrily. Lifting his left hand and pointing at Ichigo with an accusing finger. "I don't believe this! You did it already, didn't you?!" And his voice's level rose another...eh, volume. "I can tell, you won't answer me!" Backing away a bit more, his brows tilted, and then brought his knees up. "Asshole..."

**"So what if I did?! Not any of your ****business! My life, my body, my decision. Also my decision to not tell." The teen growled, and moved away from Renji. "Get off my bed jerk." He said lowly, pointing to the floor where a mattress was laying. **

Renji pushed himself up, "Fine." And with that, he walked towards the door with half-lidded eyes, a stumble here and there but didn't stop until he opened the door and slammed it shut, on purpose, planting his hand against the wall to steady himself. Damn his curiosity. Crimson ears fell back against his head and his tail went limp. Pressing his other hand against the wall, he slowly made his way to the bathroom...wanting to get the smell that was Ichigo's off him. Reaching the bathroom door, using his ears to make sure no one was in there, he grabbed the handle and twisted it, opening the door and stepping in while shutting it quietly. Well...time to shower. His reddish-brown eyes glanced over to the mirror with disgust, seeing a mark. "...dammit..."

**Ichigo paced up and down in his room, cursing and glaring still. He walked to the door to go and ****curse at Renji but instead just punched the door, wincing only a bit. He began to pace again, kicking stuff here and there. Stupid, stupid pet! Ichigo growled and then couldn't take it. He had to get out, it was to suffocating here. Fresh air that was what the teen needed. So Ichigo quickly dressed into the first thing he grabbed in his closet and went out of his room, quickly and silently walking downstairs, putting his shoes and jacket on before he went outside and slammed the door shut as well. The teen spitted, damn still that taste!**

Renji on the other hand, had gotten into the shower and sank down, his ears still back while his tail flicked sadly, the water was spraying down on him, but the pet made no move to wash the scent off. His knees were curled up, his hands resting on his knees. Sure, he caught the sound of the teen leaving and still made no move to show that he was, fully, there. Like an empty shell.

**Ichigo began to walk into a random direction. "Fuck!" He cursed, when he couldn't pull his thoughts away from the pet. "Goddammit Renji!" He said ****out loud again, shaking his head and pulling onto his orange hair with his hands. Was it wise to leave the pet alone? He was mentally unstable...maybe he'd hurt himself? Ichigo shook his head again. Nah, and I don't care he reminded himself, even if it wasn't true.**

The redhead stood once again with a sigh. Damn, did his right leg hurt. Glancing down, he stared at it, seeing that the wound had reopened. Bending down, he reached for the handle, turning it with dull eyes. Geez, virgin curiosity killed everything. Should've kept his mouth shut. Once the rush of water stopped, he pushed the curtain...or whatever it was out of the way, too out of it to really care what everything was. Grabbing hold of a towel, he dried himself off, wrapping it around his waist a second later, taking in a deep breath then releasing it. Pushing open the door, he bent down and gathered his clothes up, standing up straight and venturing out, looking from side to side to figure out where the bandages were.

**Ichigo couldn't stay away for to****o long, too worried about Renji. When he entered again he kicked his shoes off before going straight upstairs to the bathroom. With one look Ichigo had seen the reopened wound. He sighed and pushed Renji aside to get to the upper cabinet and take out some bandages, sliding down on his knees he began to wrap Renji up again, scowling again. Stupid pet, he said inwardly, making him worry so much.**

Renji blinked, staring down on Ichigo, and then slapped the teen's hands away with a glare. "I thought you didn't want to be around me?!" he hissed angrily, baring his fangs, this time considerate enough to keep his voice low enough so no one would wake up. Tattooed brows tilted slightly. "I'm just fine..." The pet blinked once he noticed he chocked on the last word, shooting his left hand up and using the palm to rub his eyes, damning his weakness.

**"Just shut up." Ichigo hissed back, before ****continuing to bandage Renji. "It was you who freaked first." He accused. The teen stood up when he was done. "You are not okay, you're crying, pet."**

"I had a reason to freak," he mumbled, dropping his hand and staring at Ichigo with a frown, "and I'm not crying...I just got some soap in my eyes before you came back." And he went back to rubbing them with his tail swaying slowly. "You don't need to keep me for Yuzu's sake, y'know..." Renji's ears straightened, "she'll understand that the pet was bitchin' too much, I'm sure." Releasing a heavy breath Renji lowered his hand, licking his dry lips, backing away from Ichigo about a step or two.

**Ichigo had a hurt look in his eyes but he quickly covered that up. Renji acted as if he was afraid of him, Ichigo hadn't done anything to make him scared right? Ichigo sighed. "Yeah right, wash the soap out and go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." With that Ichigo turned around and left the bathroom to go to his room, changing into his night clothes again before laying down on his bed, under the blankets and shaking his head, gah so irritating and confusing!**

Renji stayed in the bathroom for a while, pretending he was washing the soap out of his eyes, when clearly he hadn't gotten any in them at all. Shutting the door, he slipped the towel off and pulled his black and red stripped shirt back on with his denim jeans, running his fingers through his hair and staring at the reflection staring back. God, he looked awful. Shaking his head, he hung the towel over the shower-rod, opening the door and stepping out, pressing his hands against the wall once again, slowly, and as silently as possible, he snuck his way downstairs into the living room. Renji knew that if he was in the same room as Ichigo again...he wouldn't be able to sleep. Taking the last step, he slowly made his way to the couch, laying on it with his ears bending back. Dammit...first everything was great, and then it went downhill. Shutting his eyes, the pet curled up with his tail draped over his side, finally trying to find some peace to relax in and rest.

**Ichigo couldn't sleep, he just couldn't, the teen ke****pt on twisting and turning. 1 A.M. the clock on his nightstand showed and Ichigo sighed loudly. More turning, some curses. "Gah too hot!" The man took off his shirt and kicked of his blankets. More turning, another sigh. Ichigo forced himself to be still and eventually fell asleep only to wake up 4 in the morning. His throat was really dry so Ichigo decided he needed something to drink. So he slowly and silently made his way to the kitchen to get some juice out of the fridge and gripped an apple to eat. He was hungry now, being late for dinner meant he hadn't eaten yet. Wanting to go back upstairs he saw the lump of redness on the couch, curled up like that. Ichigo blinked, took a bite from his apple as he watched the lump. **

The pet's right ear twitched every now and again, tail flicking with a soft whimper. Dreams decided not to be pleasant tonight...feeling a hand smack him across the face, his facial expression twisted, brows knitting, his right hand lifting to cover where the imaginary hand had hit with his lips parted, showing his fangs as a snarl erupted from his throat. Crappy luck for him to dream about the bad times...he wanted happier, not bad!

**Ichigo stayed standing there for a while, until he couldn't help but go over to Renji. The pet was ****suffering! Ichigo couldn't watch that! And the teen wasn't really angry anymore anyway. Ichigo moved Renji up a bit to sit down on the couch and let Renji's head lay down on his lap so Ichigo could run his hand through the other's hair gently, stroking the soft ears a bit as well.**

Renji's ears twitched again, his nose perking up to that all too familiar scent. And automatically his hand grabbed at Ichigo's pants, holding onto the handful tightly while his tail swayed slowly, his brows relaxing with a content sigh, cuddling, somehow, against the offered comfort.

**Ichigo couldn't help but smile gently as he saw Renji relax like that. He kept paying gentle care of Renji's hair and ears, touching his neck and jaw gently as well a bit. Eventually the teen fell asleep as well, but even when he was out cold his hand still twitched a bit into Renji's hair, not really moving but not laying still****, too.**

.

The redhead's eyes opened with irritation of the sun's rays, a frown set on his lips while his ears bent back, growling at the light, turning after releasing the unknown fabric in his hand, eyes shut not even noticing who he was cuddling up against. But deemed whatever it was to be a pillow, wrapping his arms around it with a possessive growl in case anyone tried to take the object away.

**A whine left Ichigo's parted lips as he felt some movement, cracking open an eye the teen groaned and closed it directly, stupid sun! His hand almost ****automatically began to run through Renji's hair again, slowly playing with the silky strands of crimson.**

Groaning, Renji's right hand lifted, swatting lightly at whatever decided to mess with his hair this early in the morning, cursing whatever it was with every word he could pick up with his slow brain recollecting thoughts. "What t' hwell?" he muttered, lips dry and slightly sticking together, opening his eyes slightly once his fingertips brushed against skin, reddish-brown eyes snapping open and looking up, his eyes glossy but wide when his mind grasped the name. "Ichi...go?"

**"Yeah...that me." Ichigo groaned, his hand just going back to running through Renji's hair. "Morning." Ichigo's voice was rough from sleep and when he turned his head a bit a loud cra****ck was heard from his neck. Damn, sleeping in strange positions was not good.**

Renji pushed himself up slightly, lifting his left hand and rubbing his eyes. "What d'ya mean 'Morning'? What are you doing down here?" the pet yawned out, jaw slackened and his fangs glistening in the light, left ear twitching to the sound of the crack. "You stayed here all night?" He stretched his left leg out, trying to wake up still.

**"Mornin' as in good morning, baka...and yeah I stayed here all night." Ichigo didn't answer the oth****er question though, he just bent his back over the back of the couch as far as he could to get it to unknot, he yawned as he stretched his arms out above him high.**

"I knew that." he growled, sitting up and moving into a standing position and sliding his long sleeves down since they had rolled up over night. With a shrug, he looked over at Ichigo with wide-awake eyes. "Well, why you were down here must've been for a reason." He reached his arms up as well, tail swaying, waiting until a crack sounded from his arms. "And whatever reason that was...must've had to do with not eating dinner last night."

**Ichigo followed Renji's movements and licked his lips a bit. "Of course I had a reason to be down. I couldn't walk away from somebody having nightmares…and I seemed to be able to calm you down. So I stayed." Ichigo shrugged as if it was normal to do that and then looked out through the window.**

Renji's composer fell into a normal stance, staring at Ichigo then curling his left hand into a fist, slamming it against his right palm. That was it, time to do his thing. "Thanks," Renji grinned, his face brightening, "Ichigo, do you like pancakes?" A small blush formed on his face, he wasn't joking, the half-dog could make pancakes from scratch...something he got into when he was alone with his former owner being away, being bored and making things in the kitchen, thanks to a maid's help.

**Ichigo blinked...okay that was soo random. "Yeah...I like pancakes..." He said, looking surprised still as his gaze turned back to Renji. The teen decided to stand up as well, which was a bad mistake when he heard his back make a crack and then as he stretched up made several more. He growled, scowling as a hand was placed on the small of his back. Okay, no more strange positions to sleep in.**

"Okay, stay here and I'll be back in a minute," Renji's ears perked up like his tail, hurrying into the kitchen and reaching for ingredients to make the pancakes, then paused, looked to the side, searching for something to spice it up...add some flavor. Oh! Were those chocolate chips? Heading over he reached up, standing on his toes to further his reach to the bag of chips. "Dammit! I-I can't...almost...got it..."

"**Get what almost?" Ichigo asked a bit groggily, nope the man didn't like waking up. He was still rubbing his back with a hand. His head was tilted to the side a bit as he looked at Renji. "Need me to help with that?" Even if Renji was taller then him, the pet really didn't weight anything, so Ichigo could lift him up a bit so he could get whatever he wanted.**

Renji's tail frizzed while veering over his shoulder with wide reddish-brown eyes, a furious blush on his face. Either get help or fall on his bottom heavily. "Um...I...I need help," he stammered, ears falling back while reaching up again, damning the fact that the bag was too high. The redhead snarled his tail flicking angrily. "P-please."

**Ichigo blinked, did Renji just say please? "Sure." Ichigo said, his eyes a bit more open as he slowly began to wake up. He walked towards Renji, slowly though, trying to get his back right again before wrapping his arms around Renji's hips and lift****ed him up. "Can reach it now?" He asked, face almost pressed against Renji's back.**

The redhead nodded, grabbing onto the bag with the blush deepening in shade, looking down on Ichigo. Grrr...now the teen had to put him down and let go. Well, Renji couldn't make the chocolate chip pancakes for everyone to chow down on once they got up...or...were they already awake? "You...can put me down now, Ichigo." the pet whispered softly, ears flattening ever more.

**"Ah yeah..." Ichigo said, putting Renji down but not pulling away. His head was resting on Renji's shoulder now, his breathing deep and slow as he his eyes lidded a bit more. "What are you making?" The teen asked, turning his head so he could look up at Renji a bit.**

Renji looked over at Ichigo by the corner of his eye. "Nothing special," the pet spoke softly, leaning back slightly, "just...baking." His tail swayed from side to side while he held on tightly to the chocolate chips. "You need to let go so I can finish making breakfast."

**"I'm already holding my breakfast." Ichigo spoke softly and nuzzled into Renji's neck before giving a light bite. "See I can it eat..." He grinned a bit and ****tightened his arms around Renji and then pulled his head back again to look at Renji.**

A darker blush formed on Renji's face, staring at Ichigo with wide cherry-colored orbs. "I-I...why are - I thought-" He shut his eyes and shivered. Again with the flirting he was so new to, the hugging, making him feel so safe, secure. "-you were mad at me."

**"No...I wasn't really mad. I just got mad at the way you reacted, I think." Ichigo released his hold to move in**** front of Renji and placed a soft but long kiss on the other's lips. The teen panted softly when he pulled away and lifted a hand to stroke Renji's cheek. Ichigo then pulled away completely and took a step back. "I'll leave you to your cooking now. I am hungry after all." He grinned.**

Renji's cheeks puffed, and then they deflated with his heart pounding against his chest. Nodding slowly, he turned, moving over to the large bowl he had gotten out, he added the needed ingredients into the bowl and moving around with slanted tattooed brows. Geez, after all that happened, Ichigo still acted like that, which was surprising, but...it felt nice. Opening the chocolate chip bag, he poured some in and set the yellow pouch aside and used the whisk to mix the batter with the chips, humming to a song he had heard long ago, and barely remembered the words.

**"So what do you want to do today?" Ichigo asked after a while of watching Renji cook. It wasn't a lie****, the teen really was hungry. "It's Saturday so I don't have anything." He added. Ichigo leaned against the doorframe with his back, his hands linked behind his head and his eyes a bit closed again.**

"I dunno," Renji replied, going over to get a spatula to flip the pancakes with, heading over to the stove while lifting his left hand up to brush a strand of hair out of his face, getting some powder on his face. "How many pancakes do you want?" Looking over his shoulder to look at Ichigo with happiness sparkling in his reddish-brown eyes.

**"Five sound good." Ichigo smiled, and smiled a bit bigger when he saw the white powder on Renji's face, unable to resist the teen quickly got close to the pet again and leaned in to lick the powder off with the tip of his tongue. "You had powder on you..." He said, explain****ing his actions while grinning.**

Renji's face painted itself the darkest shade of red. Ichigo licked the powder off him, licked it! "Um...right," he stammered slightly, turning to return to making the pancakes, "go sit at the table, they'll be done in a few minutes." And with that, he poured a generous amount on the pan, when it was placed on the stove and flicked the switch while his tail wagged from side to side, staring down at the mix with determined eyes, trying to concentrate on it instead of the tingling sensation on his cheek.

**Ichigo couldn't help but grin as he retreated from the kitchen, eyes fixed on Renji's tail...really...Ichigo was certain he was really obsessed with the fluffy trail and the dog ears. Just...so adorable and touchable. The teen licked his lips before he sat down on the chair at the dining table, leaning back on two chair ****legs and closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of pancakes.**

The redhead's left ear twitched, capturing the sound of the retreating footsteps and the leaning on the chair. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, the pet's mind wandered, lifting the spatula and flipping the pancakes easily, since he put it on a high temperature, like always, to get them done faster. It had been a while since he cooked, that much was true, but...it was his first time cooking without it being a secret. Renji's tail rose with joy, no more hiding...it felt wonderful, and the fluffy thing swayed then curled, humming to a song that he couldn't name the title of.

**Ichigo ****absently ran a hand through his hair and forced out some knots in them. The teen didn't like tangled up hair, or not soft hair. So Ichigo washed his hair regularly and combed it every morning and evening...even if it still didn't listen to him, and still stood out in strange angles. Ichigo sighed softly, and stretched his back. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the pet in his kitchen, the fluffiness of his skin and hair...the taste of him. No! Ichigo shook his head, not before you had your dinner, then you can think perverted things.**

Renji grinned; the pancakes were...few seconds...done! Reaching his left hand down, he grabbed hold of the switch and turned the object off, turning halfway and heading over to a cabinet to get a plate. Sure, he was a little hungry but could hold off. Walking back over to the stove, he looked around for the syrup, even trying to use his nose to sniff it out...no dice. "Damn," he muttered, then glanced over his shoulder with crimson ears falling back, "Ichigo, you want syrup?"

**"Nah...There's some strawberry jam in the fridge, I want that on it." Ichigo called back to the kitchen. "Need help?" He asked, sitting normal in his chair again and ****turning around a bit so he could look into the kitchen.**

Renji turned and headed towards the fridge with a very tiny stumble, and he held on tightly to the plate. Would not be pretty if he accidentally dropped it. "I'm fine." the pet sighed, reaching the fridge and setting the round object in his hands onto the counter beside it, grabbing hold of the handle to the refrigerator and tugging it open, bending down and grabbing at the jam. ...strawberry jam...interesting. Chocolate and strawberry? Yeah, that did sound good. Like those chocolate-covered strawberry treats! ...and his stomach let loose a grumble. "Y-you -" he hissed, pointing at his stomach.

**Ichigo had decided to get up and go back to the kitchen, since just ****sitting was boring. He was just in time to hear Renji's stomach and he quickly, but silently, moved beside Renji, placed his hands on the others sides. "Seems like I'm not the only one hungry." He spoke grinning and moved his nose close to Renji's neck. "Smells delicious..."**

"Mmm!" he growled, "I'm not hungry...okay, just a little..." A small shade of pink faded into view on his face, right ear twitching slightly. Traitor of a stomach! And his tail wagged, just feeling the hands touching him made a small shiver go down his spine, looking to the side with his eyes...best not let Ichigo know that what he was doing was effecting him in more ways than one.

**Ichigo pulled Renji up to stand fully and hugged him from behind. "You are hungry and therefore I shall give you some of my pancakes, ****whether you want it or not." Ichigo grinned before he placed a peck on Renji's right ear.**

Renji's eyes fell halfway shut, "I'm fine, and really...I'm not that hungry." Subconsciously his free hand lifted and rested against the other teen's arms with a shudder. Quickly thinking of some way to get out of eating...though he was fairly hungry. "Do you have an obsession with my ears and tail or somethin'?"

**"I certainly do****, my cute pet." Wait...did he just really say that...? Nooo....oh fuck yes...he did...But Renji was so hot! And cute! Did he mention hot? And cute? Ichigo shook his head. "You are eating. You need to gain weight."**

A whine passed Renji's lips. "I knew it." His left hand's grasp on the jar tightened slightly. Great...Ichigo was obsessed with his ears and tail and th- wait! Did he just call him 'cute'? And that the redhead belonged to him? "...you called me 'cute'..." His face fell to the mercy of red once again, veering over his shoulder with wide reddish-brown eyes.

**Ichigo licked his lips and swallowed heavily. "Yeah...I did..." He said, sounding ****surprised of himself as well. As he was surprised of this fact his face slowly inched closer to Renji's until his lips brushed Renji's cheek. That was the moment Ichigo pulled away and let go of Renji. The teen took the plate with pancakes and went out of the kitchen to put them on the table. "You coming?"**

"You forgot your jam, you idiot," he sighed with a chuckle that slipped past without his knowing. Following Ichigo with his fluffy tail of doom swaying in a normal way, like this was all natural and that he'd been surrounded by this all his life. Renji smiled at the thought, the comforting and reassuring thought.

**"Oi! I'm no idiot!" Ichigo gripped Renji's tail as soon as he was ****within his reach and squeezed it a bit. "Now sit down nice and close to me so I can see to it that you really will eat." Ichigo smirked a bit and gave a tug onto Renji's tail.**

"I told you not to touch that!" Renji barked, pulling a chair over but only ten inches away from Ichigo and glaring at him while his cherry-colored orbs fell down to his tail. Yep, the spiky haired Kurosaki had a thing with his tail, and when that thought processed through his mind, his left ear twitched angrily. "Let go of my tail...please?"

**"Nope. I think I'll keep it." Ichigo smiled sweetly before grinning. Hmm it would be harder to eat with only one hand...ahh! He'd find a way to do it! With his free hand he took the jam, put it between his legs to hold it firmly and then take the top off before putting it back on the table and scooping some jam up with a little spoon he had taken from the kitchen as well.**

Renji's eyes widened, this...jerk! Why'd he have to be so difficult? True, the pet was as well, but holding onto the fluffy tail was just pushing it a little too far. And he couldn't help but watch while Ichigo opened the jam, blushing deeply and tearing his eyes away while his ears bent back from embarrassment from the realization.

**"Mmm****, something wrong? Renji?" Ichigo said, running his thumb over Renji's tail as he put the jam on his pancake and proceeded to roll it up. He took a bite, a bit clumsily and ended up getting jam on his face and shirt, cursing Ichigo chewed and swallowed. "Oh my God....Renji....where in hell did you learn to cook? This is nearly as good as Yuzu's!"**

"Kinda a hobby," he admitted, "a maid taught me how at my old owner's place." Looking back and leaning forward...deciding to get payback and licked the strawberry jam off Ichigo's face and slowly pulled back while his ears shot up when he noticed the idiocy of that movement.

**Ichigo's eyes were wide when he felt that moist and soft tongue on his face. He reacted fast to it though, his free hand shot out to grip the back of Renji's head and pulling him back towards him to crush his lips to the others, letting out a soft sound as he released Renji's tail to have that hand slid up into Renji's hair.**

Renji's cherry-colored pools fell shut instantly, reaching his hands up and grabbing at the shirt with a whimper. Glad his tail was released and wagging swiftly, pressing back into the kiss while tugging the shirt forth and using his fangs to bite gently at the teen's lower lip.

**Ichigo growled at the bite and parted his lips, he didn't give up the dominance though, no he pushed his tongue inside Renji's mouth to explore the wet cavern and let his hands move down over Renji's spine to rest on his ****lower back.**

A shudder bolted up the redhead's spine, arching his back and scooting the chair as close as he could while sliding his tongue against Ichigo's own, moaning in a low growl and slowly pushing himself into a standing position, sliding himself onto Ichigo's lap as much as he was able too.

**Ichigo pushed his chair further away from the table to pull Renji fully on his lap and let his hands move to cu****p Renji's ass. He moaned lowly and deepened the kiss further, shivering at Renji's taste and the feel of him on his lap.**

Renji squeaked once he felt the hands on his ass, parting slightly with a gasp, releasing the shirt and reaching the arms up to wrap around Ichigo's neck with soft pants.

**Ichigo grinned, slowly licking his lips. "****Delicious..." He whispered before leaning in for another kiss, his hand massaging Renji's ass and pulling him closer to Ichigo.**

The pet quickly lifted his left hand and pressed the index finger on Ichigo's lips, looking at him with hazed eyes and a blush to add more effect, moaning and burying his face into Ichigo's neck while shaking violently. "W-wait..."

**Ichigo halted, one of his hands moving up to lay on Renji's back. The teen moved to place a kiss on Renji's neck and then move it up to Renji's ear. "****What's wrong?" He asked softly.**

"Why..." Renji mumbled, left hand falling to touch the other's chest, "...do you like me?" That wasn't the right question he wanted to ask, mind all jumbled and lost, logic thoughts gone and hazed. The question he wanted to ask was at the tip of his tongue, just couldn't say it... Renji shook his head while his ears bent back. "I mean..." He licked his lips. "I don't know..."

**"I like you because it's you...I can't really explain it as well." Ichigo began to suckle on Renji's ear lobe and rubbed his back slowly. "What do you not know?"**

"Why I...really like you, when it's only been a day since I met you." Renji muttered, blushing softly and his tail flicking. Licking his lips and looking to the side. "I do mean it; I...love ya, Ichigo."

**Ichigo was speechless. Renji loved him...like really loved him! That was so...o****h my God, nobody ever loved him before! Yeah, his family and Orihime...but that wasn't the same! The guys he slept with didn't even love him! Renji did...and Ichigo smiled widely. "Maybe it was meant to be...even if that sounds really corny. Maybe it's true, maybe we are somehow connected..."**

Renji blushed softly, looking into Ichigo's eyes with a soft smile. "Guess this's what people mean by an abnormal bond, eh?" A small chuckle tumbled from his lips at the comforting thought. It was...it seemed natural for Ichigo to be this close to him without the pet freaking out about possibly getting hit or something. Renji's reddish-brown eyes flickered, showing the happiness that was flowing through him.

**Ichigo smiled more. "Yeah I guess that's what they mean." Ichigo ran his fingers over Renji's cheek before sliding his fingers to the back of Renji's neck, pulling the pet a bit closer again. "How do you feel?" Ichigo asked, suddenly.**

Renji puffed out his cheeks and reached behind himself with his left hand, grabbing onto a pancake, while rolling it up and pushing it into Ichigo's mouth with a wide grin. "Just fine," he spoke with his fangs glistening slightly in the light bouncing off the walls, "but _you_ need to finish breakfast." Lowering his face to Ichigo's, he parted his lips and took a bite off the other end, making sure their lips brushed.

**Ichigo's eyes were wide as his mouth was stuffed with pancake. He tried to talk, but all the sound t****hat left his mouth was unrecognizable. The teen shivered when he felt Renji's lips brush against his lips. Ichigo chewed onto his pancake a bit, enjoying the taste before biting off a bit, his hand quickly moving to hold the pancake before Ichigo leaned up and placed a kiss to Renji's lips, parting his own. Food sharing he decided was a great thing.**

The pet let his eyes slide shut and his left hand lifting to tangle the fingers into Ichigo's hair with his crimson dog ears leaning back in a pleasured way while his tail swayed, pressing as close to Ichigo as possible while his right arm had wrapped itself around the other teen's neck.

**Ichigo moaned softly, his free hand moving to wrap around Renji's waist. As he finished to**** the bite of pancake Ichigo pulled back, nipping Renji's lower lip before raising the pancake again and holding it up in front of Renji's lips.**

Renji opened his mouth and bit down on it with half-lidded eyes staring at Ichigo, his body completely relaxed and a seductive growl erupting from his throat...one that someone would either call possessive or suggestive, it was hard to tell. His tail fell limp as his right hand's fingers ran feather-like touches up and down Ichigo's neck while his eyes began to slide shut.

**Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine and let his fingers run up over Renji's spine, slowly and softly, just like the way Renji touched his neck. Ichigo lay the pancake down on the plate again and moved in to kiss Renji again, stealing some of the pancake bite as his now free hand moved to Renji's tail, running over it lightly before winding it around his hand.**

A gasp slipped past Renji's lips once he felt Ichigo's hand run along his tail, causing his left ear to twitch, acting purely on instinct though the pet had no experience...which he would never admit, and lifted his hips to grind against Ichigo with a moan.

**Ichigo groaned deeply, pressing his lips more firmly against Renji's before he began to grind himself against Renji as well. His hand kept holding his tail but also slid under Renji ass before standing up and keeping his other arm wrapped around Renji's back. "I won't have pancakes for breakfast today. I'll have you." Ichigo whispered, after having parted from the kiss. He started his way to the stairs to get to his room.**

Renji's cherry-colored orbs widened once he felt the movement and after hearing that sentence. His lips parted with pants and pulling Ichigo's head down, biting down gently on the teen's ear, "...wouldn't have it any other way."

**Ichigo**** growled softly and pulled his ear free, a grin on his face as he moved to bite lightly on Renji's ear as well. "Of course!" Ichigo said, cheeky.**

Renji's left leg kicked a bit with his tail swaying from side to side while nibbling on Ichigo's neck while his eyes falling halfway shut and snaking his arms around the teen's neck with a soft whine. Sensitive ears could be so annoying at times...

**Ichigo moaned softly at the attention on his neck,**** his teeth retreating from the ear before Ichigo began to suck on it, his tongue running alone the soft fur slowly. They reached the second floor and Ichigo pushed Renji's back against the wall before kissing him. Yes, his family could walk in on them like this and, no, Ichigo did not care.**

After being shoved against the wall, Renji let a surprised gasp slip past his lips before pressing back into the kiss and sliding his hands up into the spiky strands, tugging at them and pressing up close to Ichigo as close as he was able to go, ears bending back and tail standing up straight and curling at the end. This felt too good to be real...too perfect. And his mind didn't even go over if Ichigo's family was there or not, all thoughts lost.

**Ichigo growled as his hair was tugged onto, his own hand moved to Renji's ear, playing and tugging on it gently, Ichigo knew how ****sensitive the ears and tail were. He began to move Renji against the wall sideways until his hand connected with the door clink and he opened it, realizing too late that they were leaning onto the door. The kiss was broken as Ichigo yelped, one arm firmly held Renji against him as the other stretched out to break the fall.**

The pet's eyes widened and reached an elbow back to, hopefully, assist in breaking the fall. Renji's crimson ear twitched and a small laugh fell from his lips, his tail wagging and shoulders shaking at the small rocking his laughter caused.

**Ichigo blinked, blinked again, lifted his hand a bit to see if it was sti****ll intact, ah it didn't hurt actually. He then joined Renji in his small laugh, reaching down he pecked the other's lips and then laughed a bit harder. "We really are prone to fall."**

Renji pouted and then smiled in a cat-like way. "Yeah, I can tell." He lifted his elbow up and made sure to give it a quick glance to see if it was damaged. Nope, all was good, and it didn't hurt that much. Another laugh escaped his mouth and buried his face into Ichigo's neck to hide the look on his face, laughing and being embarrassed about it. The red tail flicked from the side to straight and back as Renji's hands slipped to the front of Ichigo's shirt and held on tightly while trying to calm his laughter down.

**Ichigo just let himself laugh, pressing his own face to Renji's neck as well. He couldn't shake off the look though, the adorable cattish look. Ichigo slid his hand to Renji's elbow to rub over it a bit, wanting to make sure it really wasn't damaged.**

The redhead pulled his face back a bit and turned his head to let his lips run over the teen's ear before whispering, "It's fine," into it and nipping at the flesh with a grin. Yep, Ichigo's name really suited him...and so did the persona. Very caring. His face heated up slightly and looked down at their position with his ears bending back.

**Ichigo let him, nipping at Renji's jaw in return. His hand moved Renji's arm up so that he could actually look at the elbow and then place ****a kiss on it. Seeing Renji was okay, Ichigo began to molest his neck with lips and teeth, his hands moving down to Renji's sides before slipping under his shirt to explore tan smooth skin.**

Renji shivered, letting his own hands join into the fun and run down Ichigo's back until his fingers grabbed at the end of the shirt and tugged at it while arching his back with a pleasured sigh and licking his lips while placing a bite to Ichigo's neck, sliding his tongue along it to apologize for the action.

**Ichigo shivered, growling a bit and biting at Renji's neck as well, before sucking on the place. He pulled back only to pull his shirt of completely and then pull Renji'****s shirt off before pushing their naked chests together. Ichigo shivered some more and kissed Renji on his lips again.**

Renji's hands grabbed at Ichigo's shoulders and lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other teen's waist and tilted his head to the side a bit and pulled his arms back to pull Ichigo closer, and nibble gently on Ichigo's upper lip with a growl, his tail swaying swiftly and his ears bending back.

**Ichigo parted his lips and let the other nibble his upper lip, it actually really did feel good. Now that the shirt was off, Ichigo's hands moved to Renji's pants, the tips of his fingers moving into the back of the pants, caressing the skin he found there lightly.**

The pet moaned softly and ground up against Ichigo with his hands sliding down the other's arms and stopped once his fingers curled around Ichigo's wrists, tugging at the lip he was biting and licking it with his brows slanting to show the pleasure he was getting.

**Ichigo whined softly, letting his tongue peak out to touch Renji's****. He tried to push his hands inside Renji's pants further but couldn't so he growled, pulling one hand free from the pants and Renji's hand, it quickly moved to unfasten Renji's pants before joining the other hand and sliding all the way into his pants, cupping his ass and squeezing.**

Renji pulled his face back with a yelp, his body jerking and moaning a second later, quickly pressing a kiss to Ichigo's lips and grazing his fangs along the orange head's lip. Squirming and letting his own hands roam down to Ichigo's pants, quickly and, almost, effortlessly he got the flaps to fall to the side, sliding his left hand into the pants and under the boxers, closing his fingers around Ichigo's member with a sly smile playing across his lips, ears bending back in a pleased way.

**Ichigo moaned breathless****ly, his eyes shining before the teen closed them shut. Ichigo began to massage Renji's ass, fingers sliding through the crack between both ass cheeks before moving away again and caressing the pet's firm behind again.**

The pet's tail fell limp, pushing back into the feel while sliding his hand back on the hardened flesh and then back up while whimpering and having his right hand reach up and fist Ichigo's hair with heavy pants once he pulled back a bit from Ichigo's lips.

**Ichigo's breath sped up**** as Renji caressed him and he moaned gently. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his head onto Renji's shoulder. He kept one hand inside the pet's pants, caressing him while the other slid out and began to tug onto Renji's pants, wanting to get it off.**

Renji pulled his left hand out of Ichigo's pants while licking his lips and reaching back with that very hand to assist Ichigo with a frustrated groan. Geez...clothing seemed very unneeded in this situation and very annoying as well.

**"Yesh! ****Finally!" Ichigo spoke as he finally freed Renji of his pants. He grinned at the other, before attaching his mouth to one of Renji's nipples, sucking it into his mouth before swirling his tongue around it. He slid a hand to Renji's member and gripped it before starting to stroke slowly.**

A moan passed Renji's lips while his left ear twitched, left hand grabbing at Ichigo's wrist and staring at him with half-lidded eyes, hazed and soft pants tumbling from his lips while pressing his lower half closer and leaning his head close to Ichigo's ear. "...I forgot...to say something to ya last night..."

**Ichigo halted his movements before he continued them again, only he did release Renji's nipple, looking up before whispering back. "What did you forget to tell?" He asked, licking his lips.**

Renji blushed and looked away, "'Welcome home', okay? I forgot to tell you that..." His left hand releasing Ichigo's wrist and looking back at him with a soft smile, "that's all."

**Ichigo shook his head a bit and smiled. "Then I forgot to say thank you, and I forgot to ask how it was when I wasn't around." Ichigo grinned a bit, nibbled on Renji's jaw and pulled his hand away from Renji's ass before he began to pull down his boxers.**

Renji took both of his hands away from Ichigo and reached down to help with that as well, his tail slowly wagging to show that he was pleased, happy. Subconsciously, his right hand lifted and rubbed his neck once again, smiling softly and leaned his head down a bit to kiss Ichigo, pouring everything he had into it.

**Ichigo was taken aback by the ****intensity of the kiss, but after regaining himself he kissed back putting everything he had into it as well. Ichigo took Renji's hands and entwined their fingers before reaching up and pressing the hands down next to Renji's head.**

Renji's eyes fell shut and tightening his hand's hold on Ichigo's own while his dog ears bent back with a smile gracing his lips and pushing himself up slightly to stay as close to Ichigo as possible.

**Ichigo moaned into the kiss and squeezed Renji's hands a bit as well. The teen let his eyes fell shut and pushed down to press firmly against Renji****.**

A shiver made its way down Renji's spine with a whine and a small blush made its way across his face, grinding his hips up as his tail flicked slightly.

**Ichigo gasped, before moaning softly. He began to**** slowly grind down against Renji, but increased his speed pretty fast as it felt really good. He nibbled on Renji's lower lip as he moaned and pulled lightly on it with his teeth.**

Renji parted his lips to let out a whimper while arching his back and pressing up a bit more, trying to increase the speed while letting his eyes open halfway and fangs brushing against Ichigo's upper lip.

**Ichigo moved his mouth to push Renji's fangs more firmly to his lip until he knew it bled a bit. The teen grinned, pulled back to lick the small wound and then gave in to Renji, grinding faster.**

Renji let his tongue run over his teeth, tasting a small tinge of metallic, panting out heavily as his hands buried themselves into Ichigo's hair, tugging at the spiky strands with a moan, arching his back. "G-God...Ichi -" Renji threw his head back with a long moan rumbling from his throat and using his legs to pull Ichigo's hips closer.

**"Good****, ne?" Ichigo panted out before pressing his lips to Renji's throat, sucking and licking at the skin as he moaned onto it deeply. The friction was really great and it just felt so good!**

The pet nodded slowly, his body shaking violently and tilting his head to the opposite side to give Ichigo more access to his neck, growling in a pleasured way as his fingers curled in the other's hair and tugged slightly.

**Ichigo's head moved with the tugging a bit before he bit down on Renji's neck, licking the mark ****apologetically and then sucking on it. Ichigo moved a hand up into Renji's hair as well and slid the other down to pull of the remaining of his clothes.**

Renji bit his lower lip to keep a noise from coming out once Ichigo bit down on his neck, squirming his hips and his legs falling from Ichigo's waist with his left dog ear twitching and his tail swaying hastily.

**"Maybe we should get to the bed?" Ichigo suggested, after having released the patch of skin from his teeth, right after the words left his mouth Ichigo bit down again a bit harder this time and stop****ped his hips so that Renji could think for a bit.**

"F-fine," the pet growled, his body letting a shudder rake through it once Ichigo bit him again. His eyes open and mixed with too many emotions to describe...but mostly...love was what flickered in them and happiness.

**Ichigo licked the bite**** mark and then moved to pull away. He stopped though when he saw Renji's eyes and smiled, he kissed right beside both eyes, a warmth and happiness in his own eyes. Yeah, Ichigo though that he might love Renji too...but he'd tell him later...when the teen was really sure. Ichigo stood up and pulled Renji up as well; he wrapped his arms around the dog again and kissed him before starting to walk backwards towards the bed.**

Renji's ears bent back and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, not bothering to protest against being moved by the teen, eyes falling shut with a soft moan, pressing forth into the kiss with his chest tightening slightly. It hurt...but felt nice.

**Ichigo groaned and let out a slight surprised sound when the back of his knees hit the bed, but since Renji was pushing forward anyway so the teen let himself fall backwards, pulling Renji with him. Even though Ichigo wanted to continue the kiss it broke during the fall, so the teen just licked his kiss swol****len lips.**

Renji let his eyes open and stared down on Ichigo with a carefree grin, using his left hand's index finger to trace over the other teen's lips. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Ichigo's neck and trailed it down with a few nibbles every now and again.

**Ichigo sighed contently, his hand running down over Renji's back slowly, caressing every part he could reach. He moved to lick over the ****lighting bold tattoo on Renji's neck.**

A shiver ran down Renji's spine, his hands planting themselves on Ichigo's chest and trailing down until they reached the other's hips, grabbing at them tightly while latching his fangs onto Ichigo's collar-bone and sucking at it while running his tongue over it with a possessive growl.

**Ichigo shivered arching his back a bit before his eyes fell shut and his head fell back to rest onto his bed. "Mmm, that feels good." He whispered, stroking his ****fingers over Renji's tail base.**

Renji's ears shot up in alarm, brushing his fangs against the bite and grinding his hips down against Ichigo's while sliding his lips back up to the other's lips, licking at the lower lip before biting gently at it.

**Ichigo growled a bit, before letting out a moan. He moved his hand up quickly this time and freed his**** lip before pressing his fingertips to Renji's lips. "Suck them, my pet." Ichigo smiled, giving a small kiss to Renji's nose.**

The pet wrapped his lips around the limbs and ran his tongue along them with his eyes falling halfway shut with his ears bending back, his pupils dilated and running his hands up Ichigo's sides while grazing his fangs along the fingers.

**Ichigo sighed contently, his other hand lifting to glid****e through Renji's hair and then rub the tips of Renji's ears. Ichigo absolutely loved the softness of them!**

Renji's eyes fell shut, his tail wagging and letting his hands lift up to Ichigo's face, caressing it as his eyes reopened to show a small smile on his face. It felt really good and nice being this close to someone without fear.

**Ichigo couldn't help but smile as well before he gently pulled his fingers out. "Lay down will you. I don't want to wait much longer." Ichigo grinned, his head turning to kiss the palms of one of Renji's hands.**

Renji nodded and moved off of being on top of Ichigo and laid down on the bed, staring intently at Ichigo with questioning eyes. "I don't either..." Renji whispered softly, a little too soft that it seemed to be a thought.

**Ichigo now took the position on**** top of Renji and cupped his face. "Don't worry." Ichigo smiled before his hands slid down to spread Renji's legs and pull one of them up. One of his slickened fingers circled the pet's entrance before it slipped inside of him, slowly moving in and out.**

A gasp slipped past Renji's lips, eyes wide and his right hand grabbing at the sheets while his left reached up and grabbed at Ichigo's shoulder, tilting his head so his chin was resting on his chest with his shoulders raising a bit, lips parted and a moan passing them while his body shook.

**Ichigo looked down with a concentrated look, but he just couldn't see any signs that Renji was feeling pain or discomfort, so he slid in ****another finger and started to scissor them, slowly at first but getting wider.**

Renji grunted, biting his lower lip until his muscles relaxed, calming himself and his left hand sliding down and licking his lips while closing his fingers around the arm and pulling Ichigo close to bite at the other teen's neck.

**Ichigo growled but didn't resist, he figured Renji needed this to calm down, or maybe he just wanted to return what the pet felt. Ichigo tilted his head to the side to give Renji more ****access to his neck while his fingers kept working him.**

Renji's tattooed brows twitched, bucking his hips up with a whimper, licking at the wound apologetically and pressing a kiss to it. His left arm had the hand release and wrap around Ichigo's neck, arching his back up.

**Ichigo smiled a bit, sliding the fingers of his free hand over Renji's cheek ****before he pushed another finger inside Renji, hoping it would be okay.**

The pet groaned, pushing back against the fingers with heavy pants, his right hand releasing the fabric and reaching up and wrapping the arm around Ichigo's neck while releasing a cry of pleasure.

**"Feels good?" Ichigo asked, even though he already knew the answer, he pressed his lips to Renji's and slid his free hand down to stroke Renji's member again, teasing the slit on**** top of the head with his thumb.**

Renji pulled away slightly from the kiss, eyes dazed and whining while bucking his hips. "Yeah..." he whispered, trailing his tongue along Ichigo's lower lip with a soft moan, his left hand's fingers digging into the orange threads.

**Ichigo moaned softly parting his lips before pressing them to Renji's again. He released Renji cock to get that hand on his own and smear the pr****e-cum on the tip over the length of it. Ichigo broke the kiss to spit into his palm so to coat himself with that as well. "Alright." He then grinned. "Think you can handle me?"**

The pet nodded, his eyes open and staring up at Ichigo then let them trail down. "It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me, I thought you knew this." His cherry-colored orbs rolled lazily, then smiled, parting his legs a bit more. "...'sides...I think I trust you more than anyone else, Ichigo."

**"Baka, of course I knew that, I was just trying to make sure!" He placed a quick kiss on Renji's lips before positioning himself. "I won't let you down. You can trust ****me; I'll take care of you." He smiled before the teen started to push his way inside, moaning and closing his eyes, damn! Renji was tight! Really tight!**

Renji's eyes widened, biting at his lower lip with a snarl. Ouch...ow, OW! Okay, it kind of hurt. Yet not so much he would cry or scream over it. The pet's ears bent back and arching his back with a soft growl of pleasure.

**Ichigo panted softly as he opened his eyes again and slid a hand into Renji's hair to ****massage his scalp. "Just tell me when I can start to move 'kay?" He said, licking Renji's lower lip before kissing it for a moment. This really was asking something of his self-control, he just wanted to pound into Renji but he wouldn't, he could do that in a minute.**

The redhead's eyes connected with Ichigo's, pressing his lips against the spiky haired teen's, shutting his eyes and puling back and then pushing back against Ichigo, testing his ability to cope and pulled back. "Move," he said before pressing another kiss to Ichigo's lips, arms tightening their hold around the Kurosaki's neck.

**Ichigo ****hesitated for a moment before he returned the kiss, closed his eyes and pressed as close as he could. He first rocked his hips but soon couldn't help but thrust, slow and shallow though and he moaned softly each time he went back in.**

Renji moaned, his reddish-brown pools dulled and beginning to push against the teen once Ichigo's hips moved forward, whimpering and parting from Ichigo's lips with heavy pants, clutching at him with a shiver.

**Ichigo found it hard to make a good pace in the beginning, but he eventually did it and moved his hips steady, driving himself into Renji. He began to make longer thrusts, since Renji could handle it and broke the kiss to kiss his neck before biting down on it.**

Renji shivered, leaning his head back with a groan, licking his lips while panting out pleads for Ichigo to go a little faster, pushing against Ichigo to make sure that the other teen got a little deeper and cried out softly after a second.

**Ichigo moaned deeply against Renji's neck, he grazed his teeth along it before giving another bite followed by a lot of small kisses. Ichigo ****complied with Renji right away and began to thrust faster, panting harder and moaning again.**

A cry was torn form Renji's lips and digging his nails into Ichigo's back, running them over the shoulders and down the other's chest, his tail flicking and ears bending back as his mouth was open, panting and his fangs glistening in the light that illuminated the room with a moan flowing out almost every ten or fifteen seconds.

**Ichigo cried out softly when Renji dragged his nail****s over his skin, but didn't pay much attention to it. Faster, harder, faster, harder, were the only words running through his head. He went a bit faster again and harder, moaning louder. He loved the sounds Renji made, they made Ichigo shiver and want him even more each time the pet moaned.**

Renji's eyes widened and crying out again, his face flushed and leaning his face close to the teen's chest, licking at the red marks, moaning and grabbing at Ichigo's shoulders and biting his lower lip. Releasing the lip after licking the bruised patch of flesh, bending so his chest was pressed against Ichigo's, head hanging back with a struggled cry. "Ichigo!"

**Ichigo was amazed by the man underneat****h him. The pet looked so goddamn sexy and everything he did just turned Ichigo on further. "Hah, feels really *moan* good!" The teen kissed Renji's jaw before going back to his addictive lips again. He couldn't kiss Renji for too long though, he was panting too much for that. "I'm close, Ren." Ichigo growled, hips working franticly to give both of them satisfaction.**

The pet moaned, licking his lips with heavy pants, reaching his left hand down to his neglected member, stroking it while staring up at Ichigo and tossing his head to the side, the crimson ears atop his head bending down a bit more, jerking back and moaning loudly. Reaching his right arm around Ichigo's neck, he pulled the teen's face close, brushing his lips and fangs against the flesh, "...please," he whispered, "don't hold back." He wanted to feel how much pleasure Ichigo had, that's what he meant...he didn't want the other teen to hold anything back.

**Ichigo moaned before pressing his face against Renji's neck. He let the last bit of his control flow away as he pounded into his lover, moaning his name before the teen's body began to shiver and tremble a bit, not soon after followed by a small cry when he came, his back arching and hips continuing to thrust even then.**

Renji's eyes slammed shut, wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo's neck with a loud moan while his hips jerked, releasing with his ears falling back and latching his teeth on Ichigo's collar-bone to muffle his cries.

**Ichigo panted heavy and held Renji close to him when he shivered still. Only then did he ****realize Renji had actually wounded his collar bone, it stung, but Ichigo couldn't make himself care. He pulled out of the pet before laying down on top of his sweating body again, lifting his head to brush his lips over Renji's ears before whispering. "I love you too."**

The crimson ears shot up straight, cherry-colored pools opening, eyes stinging and releasing the patch of flesh between his fangs, pressing a kiss to it before moving his right hand towards his face and rubbing his eyes while his shoulders shook at the resistance he had to keep from crying. Burying his face into Ichigo's neck. "...I love you." Renji whispered back.

**Ichigo smiled, hugging Renji close and placing a kiss on his neck. "Don't cry Renji, I hate it when people cry." He whispered, nuzzling the pet's neck.**

Renji nodded slowly, letting his right hand locate itself on Ichigo's shoulder while his tail fell limp while running his left hand's fingers through the other teen's hair. "Okay."

**Ichigo smiled bigger, sighing contently. He moved to next to Renji and press up against his side to rest his head on the other****'s** **chest, in that position his eyes fell immediately on the...open...door...and no they were doomed!!! Ichigo sat up right and pulled a blanket over them as his father began. "Ichigo!!! My darling, wonderful, son!! I do hope you used condoms right?" He leaped into the room grinning like an idiot. "I hope you were careful though, poor Renji's ill! He's hurt remember!" He then was interrupted by Ichigo, who had by now jumped up to shout right back at his father. "You were watching weren't you?! You stupid idiot! I'm your son!...scratch that...I am no longer your son…"The teen then remembered he was shouting. "This is private!! Do not interrupt! Do you even understand private!?" Isshin just grinned. "Don't leave the door open then." Ichigo blinked....his father, erm, Isshin actually did have a point there...**

Renji's ears twitched, sitting up and looking over at the two Kurosakis, eyes widening when he noticed all the new wounds he had caused, a deep blush covering his face. "...um...I'm not gonna be kicked out am I?" he asked, staring at Isshin while biting on his lower lip.

**Isshin opened his mouth to talk but Ichigo was a step ahead of him. "You sure as hell won't be kicked out!" He looked threatening at his father before turning to Renji and smiling at him. Isshin was actually admiring the wounds on Ichigo back and shoulders****, ohm and his neck and chest, but those he couldn't see right** **then. "Oh no you won't." he then grinned again. "You sure have sharp nails doggy." Ichigo growled and turned back around again. "Out!" "No!" "Out!" "No!!" "Yes!" "No!" They went on screaming at each other again.**

The pet blinked then held the blankets close while getting up off the bed and heading over to Isshin, lifting his left hand up and pushing him gently out the door with his right dog ear twitching, "I'm tired and want sleep...there are pancakes downstairs, go eat them." Was growled before he shut the door hastily before Isshin could enter and Renji's reddish-brown eyes fell almost all the way shut. God he was exhausted.

**Ichigo let out a content sigh. Finally! His dad, no****, Isshin was really irritating. He heard the man call some more and wanted to opened the door but Ichigo quickly locked it. Then his eyes fell on Renji and he quickly wrapped his arms around the pet. "Tired?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.**

"Mmm-hmm," Renji mumbled, leaning against Ichigo with his eyes fully shutting and his ears bending back with his tail swaying lazily. Turning in Ichigo's arms he reached his arms up and wrapped them around the other teen's neck, placing his cheek on Ichigo's left shoulder.

**Ichigo smiled more and wrapped his arm around Ren****ji's waist before turning the man a bit so that Ichigo could pick him up and carry him to the bed. "We're free today. So we can sleep."**

A sleepish nod and whine passed Renji's lips, cuddling as close as possible while drifting off steadily into a peaceful slumber with a smile on his lips.

**Ichigo cuddled back before closing his eyes as well and with a soft sigh fell asleep beside his lover. ****His last thought was that he was really glad Renji had walked away and had collapsed in front of his house.**


	2. Follow up

Renji stared out the window with his face close to the glass, his sleeves to the black shirt he borrowed from Ichigo rolled up and the torn jeans that he couldn't bear to throw away, dulled a bit in color. His ears perked up and breathing against the glass, looking over at Ichigo with sparkling cherry-colored orbs. "It's snowing," he grinned, the palms of his hands resting on the glass, pressing his fingertips against the surface.

**Ichigo looked up from the magazine he had been reading. "Oh yeah...snow." Ichigo didn't like cold. So he didn't like snow as well, it was cold and wet and annoying. When he was young the snowball fights had been fun though...The teen****'s eyes rested on Renji's face, that grin suited him great. Ichigo shook his head before getting off of the couch and walking over to the redhead and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck he spoke. "You like the snow?"**

"I like it...just never really," he sighed, leaning back and letting his eyes fall shut slowly, resting his hands against the spiky haired Kurosaki's forearms and letting his ears bend back with tail wagging, "been outside much." It was true; the only time he was outside was either when Rukia decided she had had enough of him being locked inside and when he tried to escape the house.

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How come?" He asked, moving so he could nuzzle Renji's soft ears. He really loved them. "Oh and being out in this weather is not so great, it's really cold." Ichigo shivered at the thought only.**

Renji shivered slightly and turned to look at Ichigo with his eyes opening halfway. "Dunno, just wasn't allowed outside much." His ears twitched and turned in the other teen's arms to look at him with curious reddish-brown hues. "Can we go somewhere?"

**Ichigo blinked then shook his head. "No, t****oo cold for that." Ichigo said, looking into Renji's eyes before he looked away. Ichigo lifted one arm up to stroke a hand through the half-dog's hair.**

"Please?" Renji's eyes grew into the puppy look, sticking his lower lip out a bit to pout with a whine, his hands placing themselves on Ichigo's thighs, trying to force tears up to win the little debate. "C'mon, Ichigo, I want to go somewhere with you."

**Ichigo swallowed hard, resist...resist...must resist..."I umm..." He shook his head. "No." Ichigo looked down, he knew he'd fall for those puppy eyes if he looked into them again. Ichigo groaned when he heard a voice...singing...Christmas songs...Was that Rudolf the red nosed ****reindeer? "Ichigooooooooo!!! My darling, wonderful, son!!!! And Renji! The lover of my darling, wonderful, son!!!!" Ichigo felt like banging his head against something. "Why are you inside? Still! Christmas!!! Go out and have snow fun!" Ichigo growled. "No! It's cold!" He actually thought of Renji and tried to not scream into the other's ears, he knew how well he could hear.**

The fifteen year old's ears twitched and pushed himself away into a standing position with a pout, blush visible from the 'lover' comment from Isshin and headed towards the door with his tail swaying. "Fine, I'll go out by myself...or just bring Yuzu along." His right ear flicked to the side then back from annoyance that Ichigo plainly wouldn't go outside for anything. "You can just sit on your ass and read that magazine while I have fun."

**Ichigo looked surprised, but then glared. "You'll get a cold!" He quickly got up and went after Renji, shoving his father out of the way and muttering a death treat to him. Oh his father was just great. Oh no****, it was Isshin, no longer dad.**

After tugging on the jacket Ichigo's father gave him, Renji grabbed hold of the red and black stripped scarf, quickly yanking his shoes on and bolting out the door, stopping once he was a few good feet away from the house to lift his hands up, still holding onto the scarf in his left hand and tilting his head up to stare at the flakes descending from the sky as his tail lifted and curled at the end, his ears bending back slightly with a smile crossing his lips, cherry-colored orbs falling halfway shut.

**Ichigo was putting on his own jacket and shoes. His scarf, ****gloves, shoes and hat were all black, the scarf had a small strawberry on both ends, Ichigo hated them but this one was the one he had found first. After having put all of the garments on he went outside. "Happy now?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.**

Renji looked over at Ichigo slowly, the smile still placed on his lips as small white clouds fluttered before his vision each time he exhaled. "Yeah," the redhead grinned, fangs showing slightly while his eyes opened fully, "very." Renji leaned forward and nipped Ichigo's lower lip and pulled back. "Thanks."

**Ichigo's lips curled up a bit before he leaned in close to nip at Renji's upper lip. "Welcome. Now, since we didn't go out for Christmas shopping...I think it's best if we did that." The teen pulled back and took Renji's hand in his own gloved one.**

Renji grinned and shifted their hands so that their fingers could intertwine with his freed hand reaching back to pull the hood to his red jacket up and cover his ears. Yeah, he agreed, it was cold...just not cold enough to make him want to go back into the house, walking close to Ichigo and looking at him with his tail wagging happily. All warm and fuzzy inside. Though, he already knew what it meant.

**Ichigo had to admit he liked to just walk with Renji...even if it was cold. Inside he just kept feeling warm. Okay****, Yuzu would get that necklace she wanted, Karin new soccer shoes...his father would get that book he wanted...what should he give Renji? Hmm. "Ren...what do you want for Christmas?"**

Renji blinked at the question, quirking a brow with a shrug. "I already have what I want," he admitted with a blush forming and looking away, "a nice home to return to, a loving family...and..." His hand's grasp tightened on Ichigo's hand, the red on his face taking on a darker shade, "You."

**Ichigo smiled, pulling Renji to a stop and turning him to face the teen before pressing a kiss to the other****'s lips. "I know. You got me. Still I wanna buy you something, won't it be nice to have a gift with your name on it underneath the tree?"**

Renji nodded slowly, and looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes with a smile. "Um...another stripped shirt? The one you found me in...is kinda destroyed beyond repair." he chuckled nervously. There was something about stripped shirts that made the pet like them. Then he shifted his left hand to place the scarf on his shoulders, then grabbed onto Ichigo's free hand. "What do you want?"

**"Surprise me." Ichigo grinned. Okay, a stripped shirt...hmm black would look good, red too, maybe a mix...Ichigo looked ****thoughtful as he really was thinking and squeezed Renji's hands, releasing them to put the scarf around Renji's neck and fasten it.**

Renji's eyes shimmered while letting his mind wonder on what to get Ichigo. He knew for a fact Ichigo hated anything with strawberries on it and liked a few books...um...it was so hard. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's mouth while his arms lifted to wrap around the orange head's neck while shutting his eyes.

**Ichigo let out a sound as he returned the kiss, arms wrapping around Renji's waist to pull him close. Hmm****, yes that was much better, Renji's lips were warmer then his, so the kiss was really warming and nice, Ichigo grinned a bit before sucking on Renji's lower lip.**

The pet parted his lips with a soft whine, his tail raising and shivering slightly. Ichigo's lips were sort of cold, but he figured it had to do with not liking the cold.

**Ichigo made a****n approving sound when he slipped his tongue inside Renji's mouth, moving it against Renji's as his hand rubbed over the pet's back, one moving to his tail base.**

Renji's hands twitched and pulled away slightly and staring at Ichigo before blinking and recalling they were out in public with his reddish-brown pools widening. "Ichigo, d-don't..."

**Ichigo grinned. "Why not? Because we're in public? Couples show affection in public all the time." His fingers moved back up to Renji's back though, not wanting to really ****embarrass Renji.**

"Oh," the redhead mumbled, looking back up at Ichigo with an apologetic feature. "I didn't know that." Of course he wouldn't...after being held in a room just to protect him...he wasn't sure about a lot of things. The pet smiled and placed his lips against Ichigo's neck to nibble at it, licking the small teeth marks and moving up the exposed skin.

**Ichigo closed his eyes halfway and tilted his head to the side a bit, his hand moving back down to Renji's tail base, but now it went over Renji's tail as well, caressing it slowly.**

Renji's nose perked up and ears shot up at the sound of a surprised cry, pulling back and turning his head to the side and have his eyes widen. They had landed on a dark haired girl that was short, her violet eyes wide and holding onto two full brown paper bags. "Renji?" she spoke with wide eyes as the redhead's hands held on tightly to Ichigo's jacket after licking his lips and whispering back, "Rukia?"

**Ichigo blinked at the sudden movements he looked really surprised actually when Renji seemed to know this short girl. "Renji?" He asked. "How come you know this girl? You said you hadn't been out much right...?" Ichigo released Renji's tail and settled his arms around Renji's waist again.**

The redhead looked over at Ichigo with saddened, half-lidded, eyes. "She's...my former owner, Ichi." And when Rukia's eyes scanned the position the two were in, she tightened her grasp on the bags, eyes filling with tears. There were dark rings under her usually bright eyes, having not gotten enough sleep ever since Renji hadn't returned after a long time. "Why didn't you come home, Renji?" she asked while walking over to them, "Who's this boy? I don't understand..." Renji closed his eyes, his hands slightly trembling and placing his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder, tail falling limp. "Renji!"

**Ichigo lifted a hand up to rest it against Renji's head, holding him against him. ****"Renji's my lover and my family's pet." He spoke to this Rukia person. His voice was cold and he didn't look all that friendly. Renji was really hurt, he didn't really care who this girl was, as long as she wouldn't hurt or want to take Renji back.**

Her eyes widened and then frowned. "What are you talking about?! Renji wouldn't do such a thing! He was going to come home and you did something!" Renji's hood blew off when a gush of wind blew past, ears bent back and biting on his lower lip. He'd really hoped and prayed that this wouldn't happen...especially not before Christmas. Dammit, his luck decided to play against him! "Give him back!"

"I didn't take him!! Shut up! There's no way I'll give him back to you." Ichigo was glaring now, his hold on Renji tightening. "I would never hurt him." He said, speaking softer now, before pulling Renji's hood back over his head.

"You did!" Rukia accused, wanting desperately to point at Ichigo but held on tightly to the bags and glared back. "I'm pretty sure you say that right now, then behind closed doors you do things Renji doesn't like! Don't lie!" Hearing this made Renji shudder displeasingly, lifting his head to stare up at the snow...why did he feel the need to go outside? "...I don't wanna go back," he mumbled under his breath, white clouds once again fluttering before his vision. He just didn't have the heart to tell Rukia he didn't want to go back...he couldn't break her heart that way. He was too nice...

Ichigo's teeth were grinding. How dare she?! He'd never hurt Renji! Or do something he didn't like! He was shaking a bit as he got angrier and his glare turned several levels colder. "Take. that. back." He hissed. The teen got more confident when he heard Renji say that he didn't want to go back.

Rukia shook her head, "No! Besides, you look like you get into fights and would use him to relieve tension!" The pet, on the other hand, was almost breaking into tears. Must Rukia push and push too much and put out things that weren't true most of the time? Looking over his shoulder at Rukia, his reddish-brown eyes fell halfway shut. "Stop," he muttered and looking up at Ichigo, "I...I wanna go home."

Ichigo immediately calmed down a bit, smiling down at Renji. "Alright. We'll go home." he kissed Renji's forehead, sent another glare to Rukia before turning his back to the midget; his arms were still wrapped securely around Renji.

Renji held onto Ichigo tightly walking wherever Ichigo lead without complaint, his hands lifting and rubbing vigorously at his eyes with heavy breaths to keep from crying since he recalled that the orange head hated it when people cried. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at Rukia to see that she was staring after them with tears streaming down her face and turning to run back to her house, the pink shirt fluttering at the motion and making Renji's eyes fall halfway shut, using his fangs to bite at his lower lip roughly.

Ichigo didn't look back; he didn't care about that girl, telling lies, making Renji so upset. No he didn't give a damn. He walked fast, and even though his arms were wrapped firmly around Renji they weren't rough. "Wanna sit down to calm down before going back inside?" Ichigo asked, since there was a bench on his street, and he didn't know if Renji would like it to come home crying.

The pet reached his right hand a bit higher and pushed the hood down to let his ears show, tail was dangling and barely swaying. He could tell without being told or see that his face was red from the cold. Nodding, he looked over at Ichigo with his chest tightening unbearably, it hurt to breathe, of course...that's what he got for trying not to cry.

Ichigo guided Renji to the bench and sat down before pulling Renji next to him on it. "It's okay. Nobody will hurt you. I'll protect you, I promise." Ichigo whispered, pulling Renji close and kissing his cheek.

Renji reached his hands up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck while burying his face into the spiky haired Kurosaki's neck, hands cold and slightly numb while his tail draped over the end of the bench, ears twitching slightly, a little more alert than usual. "I know..."

"You hear something? Your ears twitch more then usual." Ichigo reached out to move Renji's tail between them both so it wouldn't get cold and then pulled his gloves off. "Here put them on. You're colder then me."

Renji shook his head to both things. "I'm fine, I don't need them," he protested while pulling his face away to look up at Ichigo with a, forced, grin. "Lets get into the house...I'm sure your dad's kinda worried about us, I think."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He always worries." He stood up and helped Renji up before walking towards his house, before he could open the door though Isshin opened it and jumped out. "Ichigoooo, Renji!! I was sooo worried!! Come here to papa and give me a hug." Ichigo could feel a vein pulsing on the side of his head. "Not now dad." He said and Isshin actually stopped, since the tone in which his son spoke was way too serious. "Alright, get inside; I turned the heating up high." The man went inside and Ichigo followed him. The teen took off his scarf and hat and put them away just as the gloves. His jacket and shoes were pulled of as well before he turned to Renji.

The redhead stood there after shutting the door, shaking his head and taking his scarf off, kicking his shoes off, then taking off his jacket, placing the two objects in his hands aside and letting his eyes stare at the ground, slowly making it up to the wall and leading over to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the jacket and scarf and put them away before he hugged Renji gently to him. "You okay?" He asked, nuzzling into Renji's hair as his hands made big, slow, circles on Renji's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he laughed, failing miserably then lifting his hands to grab at the fabric from behind Ichigo's back and leaning against him, lifting his head a bit to see if Isshin had left the room, his tail beginning to regain its ability to flick from side to side.

Ichigo wondered if his dad actually could be normal. The man was nowhere in sight...maybe Ichigo thought, I can start to call him dad again. Ichigo smiled a bit and walked backwards with Renji before sitting down on the couch, pulling Renji on his lap.

A surprised yelp passed Renji's lips when he was pulled onto Ichigo's lap and blushed a bit after recalling what happened that second day he met Ichigo. Maybe he should bake a cake for Christmas? Taking in air, he stared at Ichigo while sitting on his knees with his ears going back to standing up straight. Yeah, he was beginning to feel better. And feeling the difference of outside and inside the Kurosaki Clinic made him relax ever more and continue to appreciate the fact that the family took him in...with Ichigo being his lover and having the caring nature he did. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Ichigo's neck. "Thanks."

Ichigo smiled a bit. "You have nothing to thank me for." Ichigo let his hands run up and down Renji's back again, tracing his spine with his fingertips. The teen sighed contently. Renji seemed to feel better, and the heat really was a welcome thing to Ichigo. Yeah he really didn't like the cold, and couldn't handle it very well.

Renji shook his head and pulled back to look at Ichigo. "I do have something," He then shook his head, "no...a lot." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips. "And they're reason enough."

Ichigo pulled his hands away from Renji's back to cup his cheeks and then lean up to give the pet's lips a kiss. "I love you." He whispered, thumb caressing Renji's cheeks before Ichigo kissed those sweet lips again.

"I love you too," Renji whispered back while grabbing at the orange head's shirt, pressing closer with closed eyes, feeling free of all burdens and slowly sitting down with his tail swaying like it always did whenever Ichigo kissed him, fast and pleased.

Ichigo smiled and kept on kissing Renji, soft small kisses. During the rain of kisses he slowly moved sideways so that he could lay down on the couch, one arm slipping around Renji to keep him close. Ichigo stopped his kiss to kiss Renji's neck before nuzzling it.

Renji parted with half-lidded eyes, running his left hand's fingers through Ichigo's hair then paused with his nose wrinkling and ears twitching. "I think Yuzu's burnin' something in the kitchen..." he mumbled while letting his ears bend back.

"It will be okay, and else she'll call." Ichigo curled up against Renji and used his foot to get a blanket from the other side of the couch and then spread it over them. "If she is burning something, dinner will take some time, and if that's the case, we can lay here and get warm."

"Mmm," Renji cuddled close and licked at Ichigo's neck before nibbling on it while letting his hands rest on Ichigo's chest. "I like the sound of that..." he whispered softly while his eyes slid shut.

Ichigo's chest rumbled as he let out a sound, he rested his head against the couch and sighed contently. "Yeah, sounds really good." He whispered back, closing his eyes as well.

Renji turned around to stare at the floor with his eyes only halfway open, his back pressed up against Ichigo's chest. His right ear twitched slightly while licking his lips with a thoughtful look on his face. What should he get Ichigo? Should he bake him something? ...get something? So hard...

Ichigo nuzzled into Renji's neck, licking the skin there before just letting his head rest. He wrapped his arms around Renji's waist to let his hands rest on the pet's stomach. The teen kept his eyes shut fully as he took in Renji's scent, sighing contently again.

A shiver erupted when he was jerked out of his thoughts by Ichigo's motions and let his eyes shut while lifting his left arm and tucking it underneath his head with a soft release of breath. His heart was pounding, like always...such a natural thing to happen to him now, and the pet didn't mind.

"This will be a nice Christmas." Ichigo murmured, smiling and nipping on Renji's jaw. His fingers began to trace lazy patterns on the other's belly while Ichigo lifted a leg to lay it over Renji's thigh and cuddle up further with him.

Renji smiled at the thought, yet his ears twitched unhappily with his nose wrinkling. ...what was that smell? Was it still the burning in the kitchen? No...it didn't smell like burning...it smelled...eerily familiar, and he didn't like it.

Ichigo yawned before blinking and noticing that Renji's ears did that twitch thingy again. Ah, probably from the nasty smell from the kitchen. Ichigo didn't smell it, but Renji's nose was better then his, so that was it.

Renji sat up hastily once a knock came on the door, staring at it while snarling low in his throat, his hands grabbing at Ichigo's while his fangs bared. Now he knew who's scent that was...and dammit, he didn't want to see them!

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked up at Renji, squeezing his hands. He didn't see Renji like that a lot anymore, so he was upset maybe even scared. "Hang on; I got to open the door." Ichigo said when he remembered the knock, moving to sit up and release Renji's hands.

Renji grabbed at Ichigo's wrists and tugged him back, looking up at him with pleading eyes and shaking his head, ears bent back with his tail lying at his side. "Don't..." he muttered.

"Why not? We're the closest to the door, it's only normal that either you or I open it." Ichigo looked confused, but also concerned, Renji's eyes were pleading, they weren't, well, yeah, the puppy eyes but those were different, and his ears were bent back, more important his tail wasn't moving, which it almost always did when Renji was around Ichigo. So Ichigo was concerned.

"J-just don't answer the door!" Renji stammered, tugging at Ichigo's wrists again while biting his lower lip violently, wincing once a fang pierced through it. "I don't like the smell..."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's just from the kitchen." The teen pulled a hand free to free Renji's lip before kissing it and licking away the blood. He then pulled his other wrist free too, then turning to walk to the door to answer it.

"It's not from the kitchen," Renji stood up from the couch and ran up the stairs silently, stopping at the top and twitching his nose again.

Ichigo shook his head at Renji's behaviour. Then shrugged, reaching the door he put his hand on the handle and opened it, wondering why Renji was behaving so weird.

A man with long black hair stood there, violet eyes a lighter color than Rukia's, his glare the coldest anyone could pull off. "Is Renji here?"

Ichigo felt the need to step back; damn that glare was as cold as the weather. The teen shivered as he felt the cold from outside slip into the house. "No." He said, only Ichigo's family and his friends knew about Renji being with him, he didn't know this man, so the black haired dude had no need to know Renji was here. Ichigo took a step back and began to close the door.

The man grabbed hold of the door before it shut and continued to look at Ichigo coldly. "Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw him enter this house." The raven haired figure began to push the door open.

"Oi!" Ichigo glared, and cursed mentally when he couldn't stop this man from opening the door. "I'm sure." He growled. "You have no business with me and my family, so leave."

Renji slowly made his way down the stairs with his ear twitching, peeking around the corner swiftly than pulling it back, sitting down on the stair before the corner and used his hands to tug gently at his hair, biting his lower lip once the man spoke, "I don't believe you, my sister told me otherwise."

"I don't care. I don't know her, or you. Now leave or I'll call the police." Ichigo tried to close the door again, a feeling of panic over flowing his system. He pushed it away though, even if the man was taller and older then him, Ichigo would make sure this man wouldn't get to Renji. He got a not so pleasant feeling from the dark haired man; maybe this was the one who hurt Renji so bad?

Renji clapped his hand over his mouth before a noise came from it and his ears bent back. Pulling his hand away slowly he kept mouthing the same sentence over and over again: "Make Byakuya leave, make Byakuya leave."

Ichigo's eyes shot to the side as he heard a soft noise and then watched Renji's lips so he could find out what the redhead was mouthing. Make him leave, sure he was trying. "Are you deaf? Leave!" Ichigo shouted now, a hand releasing the door so he could try and pry of Byakuya's hand from the door. Isshin had discreetly removed himself from the living room to give Renji and Ichigo some private time. As he was cleaning up his clinic, he suddenly heard Ichigo shout. The man raised an eyebrow, Ichigo didn't shout that much...unless they were fighting. So Isshin left his clinic and went to the living room. He saw Renji, and blinked what had gotten him so – ohh, did he and Ichigo have a fight? Then he heard Ichigo again, growling angrily against somebody...so it wasn't a fight. He walked into the hallway, examining the visitor and his son. "What is going on here?" He asked, leaning against the wall. "Dad! This man won't leave!" Ichigo said. "Oh, why won't you stranger?"

Byakuya glanced up at Isshin, making sure his cold eyes lowered in level. "Is Renji Abarai here? My sister wants to see him." Renji huddled close to the wall while biting at his lower lip with his arms wrapping around his knees, leaning forward and lifting his hands to cover his ears while they bent back. Geez, it was a wonder where Rukia had gotten persistence from.

Isshin blinked and opened his mouth to answer but Ichigo was faster. "No, he's not here! I already told you that! Now leave or I really will call the cops!" Isshin looked a bit surprised, leaned to the side to see how Renji was doing. Really he looked not so good. "Sorry but I didn't seem to catch your name, would you repeat it please?" Isshin asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Byakuya spoke tonelessly, his hands motionless while shifting his gaze from Isshin to Ichigo then back. Renji, on the other hand, tried not to whimper, shaking a bit while his skin burned at the memory of all the beatings he once received before he became a pet of the Kurosakis.

"I don't know you, why are you here?" Isshin asked, he knew why, Ichigo wouldn't react like this if it wasn't about Renji, and Renji looked afraid, really afraid. Ichigo glared harder, pushing against the door to close it

"Rukia told me this boy has her pet." the pale man replied, barely needing to use all his force to keep Ichigo from shutting the door. A snarl passed Renji's lips. Damn squirt...she must really want him back. Why not get another pet? Have them deal with the bullshit he did when she went to school.

"We have a pet yes, but it's ours, so there's no way that he can be hers." Ichigo looked at Byakuya grinning, thinking his dad did well for once. "And our dinner is almost finished..." He said, knowing that Byakuya would get the hint that that meant that he should leave, if he left though, Isshin didn't know.

A frown graced Byakuya's lips for once and released the door, turning briskly and walking away as though he was not embarrassed or insulted. Renji lifted his head and stared at the door, using the palm of his right and wiping his eyes with a wince. Great...his right leg still had that wound...and it hurt.

Ichigo finally closed the door. "Thank you, dad." Ichigo smiled at him before going over to Renji and kneeling in frond of him, taking hold of one of his hand and squeezing. "He's gone...was he the one that hurt you?" Ichigo asked, forcing the anger out of his voice. Isshin followed his son and watched them both silently.

Renji's body jerked, taken out of the thoughts and looking up at Ichigo with wide eyes, parting his lips and trying to speak but failing and wrapping his arm around Ichigo and had his ears bend back more, they trembled slightly while shutting his eyes. It hurt...really hurt.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Renji and whispered soft, comforting, words to the other. Who knew Ichigo could comfort, he could! Really, his sisters, mostly Yuzu were really sensitive. He released Renji's hand to slide his hand up to Renji's ears, rubbing them softly.

Renji reached his other arm up and grabbed hold of the front of Ichigo's shirt while his tail slowly got the swaying motion to return with a whimper, looking up slowly to see if Isshin was watching the whole exchange.

Isshin was softly smiling at the two, he wanted to leave them alone, but couldn't, he had to know more about this. So the man sat down in a chair and crossed his arms. "So tell me about this Byakuya Kuchiki." He said to Renji, Ichigo just kept on comforting Renji, wanting to glare at his dad for that question but he knew it had to be asked.

The pet's eyes dulled, tugging at Ichigo's shirt while resting his chin on the orange head's shoulder. "...he's Rukia's step-brother. She's sweet, really...but...Byakuya didn't like the fact that Rukia liked me more," A shaky breath was taken in then released, "so each time she went to school...since pets don't need to go, he beat the hell outta me by the time she left and ended it violently before she came home." Honestly, he wanted to vanish at that moment.

Ichigo gasped, he hadn't excepted it to be that bad. He growled then and shook a bit from anger. "I'll kill him." He growled under his breath, tightening his hold on Renji. "If he hates you then why was he here to get you back?" Isshin asked. "Rukia?"

Renji nodded, "She doesn't know about what happened. She just thought I accidentally hurt myself and her brother told her I used knives to cut myself." He shrugged and tilted his face to bury it into the other teen's neck, his grasp loosening with his eyes sliding shut. So much went on and it made him lose all the energy he had once he begged his lover to go outside.

Ichigo shook some more. "I'll take you to bed." He said to Renji before standing up and bending down again to lift the dog up and then walking towards the stairs. "Ichigo." Isshin said and the boy turned to him. "You won't leave the house." Ichigo grinned. "No, I won't." "I mean it Ichigo." Isshin said again. "I know dad. Do you think I'd leave Renji like this?" Isshin was silent then, Ichigo had a point there.

The fifteen year old pet leaned his face to the side, laying it against Ichigo's chest with his ears bent back, tail flicking while mumbling something about needing to get presents for everyone...or something close to that.

Ichigo ignored the pet and quickly walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He lay Renji down on their bed and sat on it as well. "You want some of those cookies you like?"

Renji lifted his left hand and rubbed his eye, slowly sitting up and looking up at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, shaking his head and grabbing onto Ichigo's wrists, pulling him down onto the bed.

Ichigo blinked but let Renji do that, he leaned up to kiss Renji's cheek and used his fingers to stroke the other's cheek, softly kissing his lips before pulling away. "Are you okay?"

The pet nodded and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, pacing his forehead against the spiky haired Kurosaki's shoulder with his tail swaying from side to side, nibbling gently on Ichigo's skin. "As long as you're here."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile a bit and feel that warm, fuzzy, feeling again. His hands petted the other's back. And here I wanted to go out and hurt that man...the teen thought, well that had to wait, he'd have to stay with Renji now.

Renji's ears perked up slightly, growling in a pleased way, his hands drawing designs on Ichigo's clothed chest while letting his eyes slide shut contently. He trailed his lips up Ichigo's neck and pressed a kiss to the other's lips.

Ichigo smiled and gave a kiss to Renji in return, one of his hands moved a bit lower while the other moved to Renji's side and then to slid under his shirt to feel soft skin and caress it with his finger tips.

A shudder ran up Renji's spine and arched his back while grazing his fangs along the other's lower lip, grabbing hold of the shirt and pulling the orange head closer with a possessive growl and biting harshly on Ichigo's lip then licking the abused path of flesh apologetically.

Ichigo let out a soft whine, and pressed closer to the redhead after pulling back enough to pull off his own shirt. He then parted his lips for the other slightly and pressed close to his lover, when he pressed his lips to Renji's some blood from Ichigo's lower lip smeared onto Renji's.

Renji let his hands roam down Ichigo's chest, brushing his fingertips teasingly while licking their lips free of blood and sliding his tongue into Ichigo's mouth with a moan, running his hands up Ichigo's sides and over his shoulders to wrap his arms around the vibrant haired Kurosaki's neck.

Ichigo moaned. Damn tease...he thought but eagerly kissed the pet back, enjoying his taste Ichigo slid his hands back under Renji's shirt, deciding to not be a tease his touches were firm, yet gentle, tracing the tattoos he knew were there even if he couldn't see them. Ichigo really liked Renji's tattoos.

A whine passed the redhead's lips as his ears bent back, shivering and tilting his head for better access to Ichigo's mouth and sliding his left hand up to fist Ichigo's hair and slide his other hand down the shoulder it was resting on and continued to descend down Ichigo's arm and back up with a whimper, a begging tone in the sound.

Ichigo groaned into the kiss and sucked on Renji's tongue a bit as one of his hands reached a pert nipple, Ichigo let his fingers rub over it before taking it between two fingers and squeezed before pulling and then going back to explore Renji's chest.

The pet gasped and pulled away with wide, hazed, eyes, shaking then looking up at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. "You shut the door this time, right?"

Ichigo blinked, looked up and turned his head to look if the door was closed. "Erm...I sortta forgot..." Ichigo grinned sheepishly before getting off of Renji and the bed to walk over to the door, close it and lock it. He turned back to Renji, a hand running slowly down over his own chest before it played with the bottom on his pants, grinning at his lover.

A pout graced Renji's lips, eyeing the other hungrily and licking his lips. His tail raising and curling at the end and reaching his hands down to slowly take his shirt off while his ears stood up to make sure that Ichigo's twin sisters weren't anywhere nearby. It didn't hurt to be careful...

It was Ichigo's time to lick his lips when he eyed Renji's chest. He quickly moved to the bed and gripped the curled end of Renji's tail, fingers tapping on it. His other hand left the button open now and let his finger glide over his zipper.

Renji growled animalistic-ally and hastily assisted Ichigo, yet shoved him down and yanked the other teen's jeans off while lapping at his chest and grabbing at Ichigo's thighs. His teeth latched onto a nipple and ran his tongue over it and tugging slightly.

Ichigo made an 'oof' noise when he was shoved down. His chest arched into Renji when he felt teeth on one of his nipples, a low moan slipping from his lips. His free hand moved up to Renji's ears, scratching behind them before rubbing the soft fluffy ears.

The pet glanced up with glossy eyes, releasing the pert part and trailed his tongue over to the other side, grinding his hips down against Ichigo, his hands moving down and sloppily trying to get his pants undone while his tail swayed in a pleasured way, dragging his teeth over the nipple in his mouth's possession now with a husky growl.

Ichigo moaned again, and arched up further. He released Renji's tail to help him in unfastening his pants and then pulling it down hastily, gripping one of Renji's ass cheeks and grinding his hips up against Renji's.

Renji cried out softly and pulled away to lick his lips while staring down at Ichigo while his hands soon took position on the sides of Ichigo's head, leaning down until his elbows rested on the mattress and assaulting Ichigo's neck with teeth, tongue, and kisses.

Ichigo growled softly, tiling his head away to bare his neck further, he slid his hand away from Renji's ears to grip his other ass cheek and pull Renji's hips down firmly, groaning when he rubbed himself up harder against his lover. Oh yeah that felt good. "Renji..." he whispered, his eyes lidding.

Renji shivered then pulled his face away with wide eyes, looking down on Ichigo then pulled away completely, ears bent back and tail sagging, eyes falling halfway shut and looking away. "Sorry," he mumbled, getting off the bed and getting his discarded pants, pulling them on with his ears bending back more, looking over at Ichigo slowly. "...I'm...I didn't..." Renji released air that sounded like a frustrated sigh. Angry at himself. "I'm acting the way Rukia was talking about...I'm sorry, Ichigo." He looked down on the ground with slightly teary eyes.

Ichigo had to shake of his sexual need before he could think straight, with Renji it always felt so good! And even if Ichigo would try to not get into it he couldn't. So he had to calm before realizing that Renji was off of him, off of the bed and dressing again. Wow...had he done something? Oh no, wait...that didn't sound logical...maybe it did, Ichigo couldn't really think that straight yet. "Don't apologize to me, baka, you did nothing wrong." Ichigo forced his voice to be stable, not that sex filled lusty voice.

"Did to," Renji frowned, sliding down to sit on his bottom, dropping his head. He lifted his right hand up, grabbing at a few strands of hair, playing with it and then brought his knees up close to his chest. "...I don't want you to tell me not to be sorry." Renji's tail flicked. He felt...dirty. Almost using Ichigo without knowing it to forget what had happened a while earlier. It didn't feel right and he knew it wouldn't be love if he did that. Nope, would not and could not do that. Wasn't his thing anyway. "I'm sorry," Renji muttered again.

Ichigo sighed before standing up and starting to dress himself. "You don't have to be sorry, I don't feel like you did something wrong, so you didn't and so you don't have to be sorry." Ichigo walked over to Renji when he finished putting on his pants and kneeled next to him before wrapping his arms around the pet. "It's okay."

Renji turned in Ichigo's arms, grabbing onto the other's shirt, tugging at it and then burying his face into the other's chest, closing his eyes with a shaking exhale of air. Looking up slowly, his eyes fell halfway shut. "I...I love you, Ichi," he whimpered, tail curling at the end, "that's why I'm sorry..."

Ichigo looked a bit confused but then smiled. "I love you too, Renji, my beautiful pet." Ichigo lifted a hand to Renji's hair, running through the soft strands before using that hand to stroke a few stands out of Renji's face. He held Renji closer and whispered, "I love you too." again.

Renji smiled and placed the side of his face against Ichigo's neck, grinning then his ears shot up, remembering something then shrugging it off. He could go do that later, wouldn't take very long to do anyway.

Ichigo smiled when Renji seemed more happy, he tilted his head to the side a bit to rest it on Renji's head, one hand slowly rubbing the pet's back as the other held him close.

Renji growled softly in appreciation, his hands sliding and moving to wrap around Ichigo's waist, his nose perking up to the all too familiar scent he admired. Ichigo's scent was amazing, the same and always pulled him in. He couldn't get enough of it honestly. No way could he mix it up with someone else.

Ichigo smiled wider. "Curious for your Christmas present?" Ichigo asked, grinning a bit. This was going to be an amazing Christmas, it just felt so much better, everything felt better with Renji around, and Christmas with your love, well Ichigo thought he could endure Isshin for once.

Renji pulled away a bit, grinning, "Maybe. Aren't you?" Cherry-colored orbs flickered playfully. There was this he could get Ichigo, that and this...or he could make something for him. Sounded good too. Maybe...oh! He had it now. After a minute, he nodded. "More like excited."

"Course I am, I'm really curious as to what I'll get." Ichigo said, grinning back then smiling, yeah, that was his Renji, Ichigo didn't like when the pet was upset or if something worried him, but he knew Renji felt better now.

A warm smile graced Renji's lips, "Glad to hear it." He turned his head to look at the door then his left ear twitched. Hmm, when to go get the present done was all he needed to know right now. ...easily, when Ichigo fell asleep. Ichigo always made him happy, no doubt about it.

"Let's lay down for a bit. Just lay down." He said before letting go of Renji and letting himself fall on his bed, arm outstretched to reach of Renji. Lying was better then sitting besides, his bed was soft, and warm!

Renji got up and moved over to the bed, laying down next to Ichigo with a grin, placing the side of his face on the other's chest and moving a bit closer and letting his eyes slide shut with a content sigh. So comfortable.

Ichigo smiled and pulled Renji closer to him, closing his eyes as well and sighing contently. Just laying with Renji was so nice and comfortable and warm. He really liked it.

Renji's left ear twitched and tail flicking slightly. Well, if Ichigo fell alseep long enough the redhead could sneak out and prepare everyone's presents...well, Ichigo's. Having already gotten Yuzu a stuffed animal she was staring at, Karin...he was debating between a new bedding he thought she'd like or something else. It was hard shopping for that one. Isshin...easy, a new coat so he didn't reek of blood for a few days. Ichigo's...hmm...cookies? He chuckled lightly at the thought. No, no cookies. When Renji got downstairs and into the kitchen, then he'd be able to think without a care in the world. Being with Ichigo and thinking were bad, since the thoughts don't stay alive long enough. Good thing too.

Ichigo cuddled up with Renji, his head resting against his pillow and yawning a bit. The teen tried really really hard not to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it, being with Renji like that just relaxed him so much that he couldn't help but feel tired, and he was already tired so even if he fought it, he still fell asleep.

Renji lifted his head slightly, looking at Ichigo with his ears falling back. Was the other completely asleep? He grinned and looked over at the door. Pondering on the thoughts of what to do, yeah, save them for later, they won't live long enough to be done.

Ichigo moved a bit, giving a soft whimper as he nuzzled Renji's hair, sitting the movement when he felt the fluffy and soft ears against his face, sighing content again.

Renji decided then to risk getting up and slid off the bed, slowly making his way to the door and grasped the handle, turning the knob and pulling it open with his tail curling at the end. Slowly he looked over at Ichigo then back, heading out the door with a small, silent, jog. Heading into the kitchen once he reached the bottom.

Ichigo whined when he lost Renji's warmth but he stayed asleep, curling up into his blanket and nuzzling into his pillow now

The pet looked to the side and smiled, heading around and growling from frustration at times. All right, need to get some more things. A soft blush formed on his face. It was just a cake...no need to work so hard. When he finished baking, the redhead pulled the pastery out and moved over to the table, set it down and looked over at the mess. "Well...at least I got it done," Renji sighed, moving to clean the pans and whisk, all the ingredients and looking down on the ground. Where was the frosting? Shrugging, he looked up and went to the cake, picking it up and wrapping placing plastic-wrap around it and setting it in the fridge, leaving it open while going to get a Sharpy, returning and popping the cap off. His tail wagged while he grinned as he wrote down Ichigo's name, capping the marker and setting it down on the counter, shutting the fridge and heading up the stairs. Checking himself over, he brushed a strand of hair out of his face while walking into the room, shutting the door and heading over to Ichigo, crawling under the covers to join Ichigo, cuddling close while pressing the side of his face against the orange head.

Ichigo let out a happy sound and immediately pressed closer, an arm wrapping around the pet and pulling him closer in his sleep. Hmmm, so warm and comfortable, Ichigo felt like that, even in his sleep, even if he wasn't dreaming about anything, he felt comfortable and content, his subconcious knowing Renji was there, and Renji always had that kind of effect on him. Isshin stretched his back a bit, sniffing as he walked out of his clinic...hmm, what was he smelling? Oh, had Renji baked something again?! The man sure hoped so, Renji really was the king of baking. He quickly went to the kitchen, looking around for a baked treasure...when he didn't find it he opened the fridge, ah, there! He ignored the fact that Ichigo was written on it, his son wouldn't mind sharing! A big grin spread on his face as he took the cake out of the fridge, unpacked it before slicing a piece of it and placing it on a plate, then he started to eat, seeing stars at the heavenly taste.

Renji fidgetted while waking up slowly, pushing up with a yawn and looking to the side. The pet whined and trying to move away from Ichigo and looking over at the door then with his left ear twitching. Something didn't really feel right. His hands tried to push the arms off and when he finally succeded and got up and headed out the door, heading down the stairs and stopped once he reached the bottom of the last step and turned to stare into the kitchen then his lips parted and his fangs bared then cried out, "What the hell?!"

Isshin blinked, turning to look at the one who had cried out. "Oh, hi Renji. "He said with a full mouth, by now about the half of the cake was gone. Isshin hadn't been able to stop eating and figuring half to half was fair he hadn't worried. Ichigo partually woke up when Renji left and still a bit asleep he went after his lover, nearly trippping over his own feet before going down the stairs and actually tripping and falling the last few steps down. He let out an 'oof', shaking his head to wake up.

Renji's hands lifted and grabbed at his hair. "T-that was for Ichigo!" he yelled, yanking at his hair then his eyes filled with tears. "If you wanted a cake you should've just asked!" Renji's head dropped and fell onto his knees. He put everything he had in that cake! It was Ichigo's present... "A-ah..." Renji let his hands fall from his hair and rubbed his eyes, do not let them see, do not cry again, don't cry.

Ichigo blinked. "Renji?" He asked before sitting up on his knees as well and hugging Renji for a bit, then sending a death glare at his father, who swallowed. "You made him cry!" He growled before standing up, walking over and gripping the back of Isshin's collar before pulling him up and then shoving him back before kicking him in the head, walking towards him again when Isshin hit the wall and punched his face. Isshin seemed to get it and tried to defend himself but Ichigo just kept on beating him, not caring that his father blocked most of the blows.

Renji looked over at Ichigo and rubbed his eyes, quickly getting into a standing position to save the dark haired Kurosaki. "I-Ichigo, it's fine." he stammered, grabbing onto Ichigo and pulling him back. "I'll make another one, don't worry."

"It's not about wanting a new one! He made you sad! I won't let him!" Ichigo wanted to press forward again to continue his beating but Isshin was quickly moving to the side and away from Ichigo. "That's good Renji-kun, hold him just like that until I'm out."

Renji pulled Ichigo back with a growl, "Calm down!" he pouted, tugging back and his tail frizzing while glaring at Isshin. All because he liked Renji's baking, seriously the half-dog should've just given Ichigo his cake instead of waiting. "It's fine, Ichigo, just calm down."

Ichigo hissed a bit still but when Isshin left the room he calmed down more. "I'm calm." He said, relaxing and not struggling with Renji anymore. "Don't worry about the cake. I still got half. "He smiled.

Renji pulled away and leaned against Ichigo with a heavy sigh. "As long as you don't kill your dad." he mumbled and grabbed at one of Ichigo's hands, looking up. "Well...go ahead and dig in."

Ichigo smiled and pulled Renji towards the table before getting a plate and a fork. He sliced of a piece and put it on his plate before taking a bite, blinking and freezing before swallowing and turning to Renji to kiss him. "Tastes incredible." He whispered as he pulled away and began to eat again.

Renji blushed and looked to the side, "Glad you like it." he mumbled with his reddish-brown eyes looking to the side then back at Ichigo.

"Mmm, you want your presents too?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of his cake as he kept on eating, yummmie! It was really delicous and so creamy and full of taste! And what Ichigo liked best what that Renji made it for him.

Renji grinned, "Yeah," His ears twitched then looked at Ichigo with his eyes brightening and then the next time Ichigo picked the fork up to take a bite and leaned in to take a bite. No wonder Ichigo liked it! It was good! Okay, he never tasted his cooking since there was something that told him it was good without tasting it himself.

Ichigo grinned a bit and shove his plate to Renji before getting up. "I'll get them then." He said, before walking out of the kitchen into the living room then the Christmas tree to get Renji's presents. One big pack and one small. He went back and lay them down on the table before sitting down. The bigger pack had two striped shirts in them, one red and one black, the small pack held a tag with Renji's name, where he lived, it had a chain with it too, since Ichigo didn't know if Renji wanted another collar.

Renji grinned, eating a bit of the cake and watching Ichigo with his eyes full of joy. "Love ya Ichigo." he smiled which was muffled by the cake and fork in his mouth. Reaching out he grabbed the big one, pulling at the wrappings then his smile grew in size once he saw that there were stripped shirts. Next, he paused and looked over at the other. Grabbing at it, he pulled it open then stared at it, then up at Ichigo. "Thanks," Renji reached both hands back to put the gift around his neck and leaned over wrapping arms around Ichigo, tightly. "These are better than what I gave you."

"You gave me you, that's more then enough." Ichigo smiled, it was so good to see Renji so happy, so pleased. He wrapped his arms around Renji in return and smiled wider. "Love you too, my pet." He grinned a bit before leaning in for a kiss. A soft and gentle kiss, slow as Ichigo rubbed Renji's back softly.


End file.
